Fallen Angels
by MeganO'Hara
Summary: Spielt Anfang der fünften StaffelRating wird vielleicht später angehoben
1. Prolog

_Autor: MeganO'Hara_

_Titel: Fallen Angels_

_Disclaimers: Charmed, die Rechte an der Serie, sowie die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus und gebe sie hinterher wieder fein säuberlich zurück._

_Autorenbemerkungen: Ich habe die ersten drei Staffeln geliebt. In der vierten Staffel konnte ich Paige nicht leiden, aber die fünfte Staffel habe ich wieder gemocht. Aber was danach in der sechsten und siebenten abgegangen ist, fand ich unmöglich. Deshalb wird es hier weder einen kleinen noch einen großen Chris geben. Und er hat und wird nie existieren._

_Spielt Anfang der fünften Staffel, Piper ist schwanger und glücklich mit Leo, und sagen wir, Cole ist nicht tot. Er war die Quelle, ja, aber die drei haben ihn verschont und nun ist er so was wie ihr Berater/Gefangener. Phoebe hat immer noch Gefühle für ihn. Paige existiert, und Prue ist gestorben._

**_

* * *

_ **

_Prolog_

"PAIGE!" kam die Warnung.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn keine Sekunde später schlug auch schon der Energieball da ein, wo Paige zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie materialisierte sich hinter dem Dämon und warf das Elixier auf ihn. Doch anstatt in Flammen aufzugehen, bliebt der ruhig stehen und qualmte nur ein bisschen vor sich hin. Als Paige wieder verschwinden wollte, blinzelte der Dämon jedoch und war wieder verschwunden.

"Was war das denn?" fragte Piper, als sie wieder vom Boden aufstand und sich streckte.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn das so weitergeht, werd ich noch wahnsinnig!" fluchte Phoebe, der Piper beim Aufstehen half.

"Ich hab euch gesagt, das das Elixier nicht helfen wird." flötete Cole, als er ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer, oder was noch davon übrig war, betrat.

"Anstatt dich darüber zu freuen, das wir mal wieder versagt haben, könntest du uns ja auch sagen, wie wir den Fehler beheben und den Kerl endlich kalt machen." warf Paige ihm bissig hin.

"Sicher, und dann hocke ich die nächsten zwanzig Jahre immer noch hier." gab Cole in seiner charmanten Art zurück. Die beiden fixierten sich eine Weile, bis Phoebe eingriff.

"Wenn wir sterben hast du auch nichts davon." hielt sie ihm vor.

"Du irrst dich, denn dann verliert der Zauber seine Wirkung, mein Schatz." flötete Cole zuckersüß.

"Lass das!" warf Phoebe ihm vor und stieß ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

"Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Paige Leo, als der vom Dachboden nach unten kam.

"Nichts, was wir nicht schon wussten." gab der niedergeschlagen zurück.

"Ach, was soll's. Es ist fast sechs, und ich muss in den Club." erklärte Piper und holte ihre Jacke.

"Ist heute nicht der erste Abend deiner neuen Kellnerin?" fragte Phoebe.

"Ja. Sie ist ganz nett, aber das werdet ihr ja später sehen. Bis nachher Schatz." verabschiedete sie sich von Leo und war zur Tür raus.

"Wartet mal, ihr wollt mich doch nicht wieder den ganzen Abend allein lassen, oder?" fragte Cole. Hatte er gerade noch lässig an der Lehne des Sofas gelehnt, so stand er jetzt wieder drohend vor Phoebe.

"Oh doch. Du willst uns nicht helfen, und bitte, das ist die Strafe dafür."

"Oh nein, das wagst du nicht." drohte Cole und ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, sodass seine Nase nur noch Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt war. Paige und Leo sahen sich alarmiert an, unternahmen jedoch nichts.

"Und wieso nicht?" fragte Phoebe gelangweilt.

"Weil ich sonst sämtliches Porzellan zerschmeiße, was ich in die Finger bekomme. Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, und ihr noch nicht da seid, dann sind die Gläser dran, und dann die Vitrinen, und dann..."

"Sperren wir dich für die nächsten zwei Monate wieder in den Keller. Dort kannst du dann wüten, wie du willst." bot Phoebe ihm an.


	2. Kapitel 1

**_Kapitel 1: Lauren_**

P3

"Hey, wie kommst du klar?" fragte Piper ihre neue Kellnerin, als sie den Club betrat.

"Ganz gut. Sag mal, wo sind die Sektgläser?" fragte die und sah sich suchend um. Sie hatte braune Haare, die ihr, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, über den Rücken fielen. Aber irgendetwas in ihren grau-blau-grünen Augen sagte Piper, das sie sich von irgendwoher kennen würden. Es lag eine Vertrautheit in ihnen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

"Unter dem Spülbecken, die linke Tür." half Piper nach und legte ihre Tasche und Jacke unter den Tresen.

"Wo ist Trey?" fragte Piper, als sie ihren Blick durch den Club schweifen ließ.

"Oh, er hat angerufen und kommt etwas später." sagte Lauren so beiläufig, als wäre das nichts.

"Was! Er weiß, dass wir heute Abend ein volles Haus haben! Und er kommt später!" entrüstete sich Piper und stellte eine Kiste etwas zu heftig auf den Tresen.

"Äh, die Gläser können aber auch nichts dafür, Piper." sagte Lauren und berührte sanft ihren Arm. Sofort zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. Piper starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie sie gerade berührt hatte. Durch ihren Körper war ein so angenehmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit gerauscht. Und die Art, wie sie Lauren gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte, so sanft, fast liebevoll.

"Ja, du hast Recht." erklärte Piper nach eine Weile des Schweigens.

"Hast du deinen Freunden von der Party erzählt?" fragte sie Lauren, als beide die Gläser ausräumten.

"Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, das einer kommt." gab die zurück und poliert eines der Gläser und hielt es prüfend gegen das Licht.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Piper überrascht.

"Na ja, Washington ist ein wenig weit weg, um mal kurz wegen einer Party hierher zu kommen." erinnerte Lauren sie lachend und stellte das Glas weg, zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

"Oh, entschuldige." sagte sie dann und griff hastig nach ihrem Handy, was auf dem Tresen lag und gerade anfing zu klingeln.

"Ja?"

"---"

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt."

"---"

"Heute nicht, nein."

"---"

"Das ist mir auch klar, verdammt!"

"---"

"Mach ich. Sonst noch was?"

"---"

"Okay. Bis nachher." sagte Lauren entnervt und legte auf. Sie starrte kurz das Display an und legte das Handy dann wieder auf den Tresen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Piper besorgt.

"Ja, alles bestens." fauchte Lauren.

"Tut mir Leid, war nicht so gemeint. Mein Bruder kann nur etwas nerven, das ist alles." entschuldigte sie sich dann bei Piper und machte sich wieder an das Polieren der Gläser.

"Kenn ich. Ich habe zwei Schwestern, die sind auch nicht gerade pflegeleicht." erklärte Piper.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden, okay?" bat Lauren ohne aufzusehen.

"Wie du willst." willigte Piper ein und schweigend arbeiteten sie weiter.


	3. Kapitel 2

_**Kapitel 2: Old Friends**_

2300

P3

Leo, Paige und Phoebe hatten sich gerade mit Cole im Schlepptau an der Bar niedergelassen, da kam Piper auch schon zu ihnen.

"Was tust du denn hier?" fauchte sie Cole wütend an.

"Frag lieber nicht." erklärte Leo gepresst mit einem abwertenden Blick auf Cole.

"Hey, was soll's sein?" wurden sie in dem Moment von Lauren gefragt. Alle fünf blickten sie kurz an und nannten ihre Bestellungen. Alle, bis auf Cole. Der hatte bei Laurens Anblick untertassengroße Augen bekommen und als er den Mund öffnete, zog die ihn kurzerhand am Ärmel weg.

"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" war alles, was Leo, Piper, Phoebe und Paige noch von ihr hörten, dann waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

"So eine nette Überraschung." grinste Cole widerlich, als er Lauren musterte.

"Halt die Klappe. Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fauchte die und sah sich nach den anderen um.

"Komisch, das wollte ich dich gerade fragen." gab der grinsend zurück und verschränkte lässig die Arme.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an!" fuhr Lauren ihn an.

"Na, wenn das so ist, dann geh ich mal wieder zu den anderen zurück."

"Wag es dir!" rief Lauren und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

"Ja, ich habe meine Kräfte immer noch, und sie sind jetzt stärker, also sieh dich vor." warnte Lauren ihn.

"Und wehe, du erzählst einem von ihnen ein Wort über das, was du gerade gesehen hast." drohte sie ihm dann aufs Neue.

"Okay, mach ich schon nicht. Also, warum bist du hier?"

"Sag ich nicht."

"Bin ich der einzige, der dich sehen kann?" wollte Cole dann wissen.

"Ja. Und nein. Die anderen sehen mich als Lauren, außer ich entscheide mich anders und zeige ihnen, wer ich wirklich bin." erklärte Lauren.

"Und was willst du denen erzählen, woher wir uns kennen? Vergiss nicht, für die bin ich ein Dämon und die Quelle des Bösen." erinnerte Cole sie mit einem amüsiert-interessiertem Grinsen.

"Oh, ich werd dich einfach als Bettgeschichte verkaufen. Und wehe du widersprichst." fügte sie mit einem drohenden Blick hinzu.

"Was springt für mich dabei raus, wenn ich schweige?" fragte Cole herausfordernd.

Lauren überlegte kurz, dann entschied sie sich für etwas Einfaches.

"Phoebes Gefühle." sagte sie kurz und knapp.

"Wie jetzt?" fragte Cole perplex.

"Ich offenbare dir Phoebes Gefühle." erklärte Lauren etwas genauer.

"Dann schieß mal los."

"Nicht hier und schon gar nicht jetzt. Lass uns lieber zurück gehen." zog Lauren sich schnell aus der Affäre, packte Cole am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zurück zu den anderen.

"Na, wieder da?" fragte Phoebe bissig. Lauren nahm wieder ihr Platz hinter dem Tresen ein und machte sich an die Getränke der anderen.

"Sieht so aus." bemerkte Cole mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf Lauren.

"Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Piper mit einem argwöhnischen Blick auf Lauren. Wenn sie eine Bekanntschaft von Cole war, dann hieß das meist nichts Gutes.

"Wir waren mal zusammen. Bis er mit einer anderen in die Kiste gestiegen ist." erklärte Lauren und stellte das Glas von Leo etwas zu heftig ab, sodass ein Teil über den Rand schwappte.

"Du hast dich anscheinend nicht geändert." kam der bissige Kommentar von Phoebe in Richtung Cole.

"Oh, du auch?" fragte Lauren mitleidig.

"Ja, ich auch." pflichtete Phoebe ihr bei.

"Ich will euer Schwätzchen ja nicht stören, aber ich sitze neben euch." erinnerte Cole sie wütend.

"Ach halt die Klappe." brachte Phoebe ihn zum Schweigen.


	4. Kapitel 3

_**Kapitel 3: New Facts Revealed**_

0713

Haus der Halliwells

"Danke, das du mir geholfen hast." bedankte sich Piper bei Lauren, als die beiden den letzten Karton in den Keller trugen.

"Keine Ursache. War doch ein toller Abend, oder?" fragte die, als sie die Kiste verstaute und hinter Piper wieder die Treppe nach oben ging.

"Ja, einfach toll. Und du warst eine riesige Hilfe." erklärte Piper und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen.

"Willst du einen Kaffee?" erkundigte sie sich bei Lauren.

"Ja gern. Heißt das, ich gehöre jetzt zum offiziellen Personal des P3?" fragte die Piper.

"Ja, nach deiner Glanzleistung heute wäre ich verrückt dich nicht zu behalten." sagte Piper und goss ihr einen Kaffee ein. Sich selbst setzte sie einen Tee auf.

"Hör zu, ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, wie lange du im P3 arbeiten kannst. Ich bin schwanger, und ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mit dem Club machen werde." gestand Piper ihr dann.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das ist toll. Und wegen dem Job, ich find schon was neues, wenn ich muss." beruhigte Lauen sie.

"Danke. Auch für dein Verständnis."

"Morgen zusammen." flötete Paige, als sie in dem Moment in die Küche kam.

"Gott, hast du gute Laune." kam es von Piper.

"Ja, das kannst du wohl sagen. Morgen Lauren." begrüßte Paige Laren und nahm sich einen Kaffee.

"Morgen." gab Lauren etwas mufflig zurück und beobachtete Paige genau.

"Gibt es einen Grund für deine gute Stimmung?" fragte Piper.

"Jep. Leo hat Cole gestern Abend eine geklebt, und Phoebe hat ihm gedroht, das sie nicht so sanft sein wird." grinste Paige. Lauren hob die Augenbrauen und sah Piper verwirrt an.

"Wohnt der Kerl bei euch?" fragte sie entgeistert.

"Ja. Lange Geschichte. Woher kennst du den eigentlich?" lenkte Piper schnell von sich ab.

"Ein Chef von mir hat mich mal begrabscht. Da hab ich mir einen Anwalt gesucht, und bin dummerweise an ihn geraten." erklärte Lauren.

"Wie lange wart ihr zusammen?" wollte Paige wissen.

"Nicht sehr lange. Es stellte sich heraus, das Cole nicht monogam sein kann." zuckte Lauren mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

"Ich muss dann langsam los, sonst macht mir mein anderer Boss die Hölle heiß." erklärte sie dann und erhob sich.

"Anderer Boss?" fragte Piper interessiert.

"Freischaffende Photographin. Und wenn er nicht bis um halb neun meine Bilder hat, muss ich entweder Sonderschichten im P3 übernehmen, oder mir endlich einen ernsthaften Beruf suchen. Aber da ich mein jetziges Leben mag, versuchte ich ihn nicht mehr als nötig zu provozieren." gab Lauren grinsend zurück.

"Verstehe. Aber das mit deinen Schichten geht klar, ja?" vergewisserte sich Piper.

"Ja, tut es. Sonst sag ich dir Bescheid. Bye." verabschiedete sich Lauren und ging zum Hintereingang hinaus.

"Und, wie lief es heute früh noch so?" erkundigte sich Paige.

"Gut. Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett. Ich bin hundemüde." erklärte Piper und schleppte sich die Treppe hoch.


	5. Kapitel 4

_**Kapitel 4: Invitation**_

vier Wochen später

1456

P3

"Also, was hältst du davon?" fragte Piper und zeigte auf ein weites Tresenmodell. Sie und Lauren saßen im Club und sahen sich Kataloge an.

"Das hat weniger Stauraum, als das jetzige." bemerkte die und seufzte.

"Nie hätte ich gedacht, das es so stressig ist, sich einen neuen Tresen anzuschaffen." stöhnte sie.

"Ich auch nicht. Nichts passt." pflichtete Piper ihr zu.

"Darf ich dich mal was anderes fragen?" erkundigte sich Lauren da plötzlich.

"Klar, schieß los." forderte Piper sie auf und warf einen weiteren Blick in den Katalog.

"Wofür steht 'P3' überhaupt?"

Piper lies den Katalog sinken und sah Lauren an.

"Es steht für Paige, Phoebe und Piper. Unsere Name fangen alle mit P an, na ja..."

"Schon klar. Guter Einfall." erklärte Lauren und wandte den Blick wieder auf den Katalog.

"Hättest du Lust, mit uns zu Abend zu essen?" fragte Piper da plötzlich. Lauren sah überrascht von dem Katalog auf.

"Ich will euch nicht stören..." versuchte sie, das Angebot auszuschlagen.

"Du störst nicht. Außerdem bist du eine riesengroße Hilfe. Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst auch nicht neben Cole sitzen."

"Dann komme ich gern. Aber du solltest mich ihm auch nicht gegenüber setzten, das führt mich in Versuchung, ihm einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen." lachte Lauren.


	6. Kapitel 5

**_Kapitel 5: Caution Or Not, That Is The Question_**

1806

Laurens Wohnung.

"Du tust was!" fragte der Mann laut, als Lauren sich umzog.

"Ich geh zu den dreien essen." erkläre Lauren ruhig und suchte eine Kette, die zu ihrem Oberteil und Rock passte.

"Spinnst du? Sind dir die Gefahren nicht bewusst?" fuhr der Mann sie weiter an. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und grün-graue Augen.

"Sind sie. Aber das ist bis jetzt die einzige Gelegenheit, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen." fauchte Lauren ihn jetzt an.

"Ist dir klar, was hier..."

"Ja, ich weiß was auf dem Spiel steht. Aber das haben die auch vorneweg gewusst, als sie mir den Auftrag gegeben haben." erklärte Lauren aufgebracht und schloss die Kette um ihren Hals. Anschließend suchte sie die passenden Ohrringe.

"Wenn du auffliegst..." erinnerte sie der Mann.

"Dann ist das mein Problem." erklärte Lauren fest und schloss den Verschluss des letzten Ohrrings.

"Was machst du, wenn ein Dämon angreift?" versuchte der Mann, sie ein letztes Mal umzustimmen.

"Das werd ich dann sehen. Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen." beruhigte Lauren ihn und ging auf ihn zu.

"Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

"Mach ich." versprach Lauren und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich." flüsterte sie und ging aus der Tür. Der Mann sah ihr kurz nach, dann verschwand er von einer Sekunde zur anderen.


	7. Kapitel 6

_**Kapitel 6: Twist And Turns (AKA Dinner At Halliwell's)**_

2119

Haus der Halliwells

"Warte, ich helf dir." sagte Lauren, schnappte sich zwei Teller und trug sie zusammen mit Piper in die Küche.

"Danke."

"Ich hab zu danken. Für die Einladung, das tolle Essen und den netten Abend." erklärte Lauren und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch.

"Ach, das war doch-" setzte Piper an, doch in dem Moment klirrte es im Wohnzimmer.

"Phoebe, runter!" hörten sie Leo rufen, dann folgte das Splittern von Porzellan und einen Schrei. Piper und Lauren sahen sich kurz an, dann rannten beide zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort standen zwei Dämonen, der eine versuchte Paige zu erwürgen, der andere beschoss Leo, Phoebe und Cole mit Energiebällen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, sprengte Piper den Dämon, der Paige würgte. Lauren machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, und der Dämon mit den Energiebällen flog in hohem Bogen durch das ganze Zimmer gegen den Tisch im Flur. Bevor einer der anderen reagieren konnte, war er jedoch schon verschwunden. Verwirrt sahen Phoebe, Leo und Cole sie an, während Piper Paige aufhalf und sich dann wieder zu Lauren umwandte.

"Was zum Teufel war das!" verlangte sie laut zu wissen.


	8. Kapitel 7

_**Kapitel 7: No Games Anymore (AKA Revealing The Truth)**_

2036

Halliwell Manor

"Für eine Erklärung wären wir dir alle dankbar." verlangte Phoebe, nachdem sich alle in der Sitzecke niedergelassen hatten, und sie Lauren fixierte.

"Was soll ich erklären? Da war ein Dämon, und jetzt ist er weg." sagte Lauren lapidar.

"Mich würde eher interessieren, warum er durch den ganzen Korridor geflogen ist. Denn weder Phoebe, noch Paige oder ich haben diese Kraft." mischte sich Piper ein.

'Bingo, jetzt sitzt du tief in der Scheiße.' schoss es Lauren durch den Kopf.

"Ihr seid die Mächtigen Drei, ich denke, ihr wisst, warum er durch den Korridor gesegelt ist." erklärte sie trocken.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Paige etwas geschockt.

"Ich bitte euch, ihr seid lebende Legenden." erwiderte Lauren.

In dem Moment materialisierte sich ein Mann direkt neben der Couch. Piper wollte ihn schon sprengen, da fuhr Lauren auf.

"NEIN, NICHT!" rief sie und sprang vor den Mann. Es war derselbe, mit dem sie auch schon in ihrer Wohnung gesprochen hatte.

"Er tut euch nichts, das schwöre ich." versprach sie und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

"Muss ich dazu noch was sagen?" fragte der bissig.

"Es tut mir Leid." kam es zerknirscht von Lauren.

"Du hast vollständig versagt! Das sollte dir aber verdammt leid tun!" explodierte er und sah dann die anderen im Raum an.

"Wissen sie es?" fragte er Lauren.

"Nein. Unsere Strafe?" fragte die leise.

"Was denkst du?" fragte der Mann hart.

"Wenn wir es entscheiden, oder wenn SIE es tun?" fragte Lauren leise.

"Wir entscheiden. Aber nur bis um zwölf heute Abend. Dann übernehmen SIE es." antwortete der Mann und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Anstatt ruppig mit ihr umzugehen, tat er es ganz sanft und blickte ihr besorgt in die Augen.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er sie sanft. Von seiner Wut war nichts mehr übrig.

"Ja, mir geht es gut." versicherte Lauren. Hinter den beiden räusperte sich jemand, und die beiden lösten sich voneinander.

"Soll ich zuerst?" fragte der Mann Lauren. Als die nickte, fuhr er mit seiner Hand schnell vor seinem Gesicht entlang. Als er die Hand sinken lies, sah er vollkommen anders aus, nur seine Augen hatten sich nicht verändert. Piper, Phoebe und Leo stockte der Atem.

"Wie... Du bist tot." stammelte Piper und sah zwischen dem Mann und Lauren hin und her.

"Ja, bin ich." pflichtete der ihr bei.

"Aber warum stehst du dann vor uns? Noch dazu mit den Kräften eines Dämons?" fragte Phoebe verwirrt.

"Der Ältestenrat. Er hat mir die Kräfte eines Wächters des Lichtes und eines Dämons geschenkt." erklärte der Mann und sah Paige interessiert an.

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte die und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

"Ich bin Andy. Und du musst Paige sein." stellte Andy ohne den geringsten Zweifel in der Stimme fest.

"Woher..."

"Ich bin ein Wächter, ich kenne meine Schützlinge und deren Freunde. Das solltest du wissen."

"Was suchst du hier?" fragte Leo und stand auf.

"Dich scheint der Teil mit dem Dämon ja sehr zu beunruhigen." sagte Andy fast höhnisch.

"Ja, tut er. Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte mir der Ältestenrat das gesagt." sagte Leo herausfordernd und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

"Nein, hätte er nicht." meldete Lauren sich in dem Moment zu Wort. Sie machten einen Schritt nach vorn und stand jetzt wieder gleichauf mit Andy.

"Und warum nicht? Leo ist unser Wächter, sie hätten es ihm gesagt." mischte ich Piper ein.

"Nicht, wenn das ihren Plan durchkreuzt hätte." widersprach Lauren geduldig.

"Und was ist der Plan? Einem Toten die Kräfte eines Dämons zu geben, und eine unerfahrene Hexe auf uns anzusetzen?" brauste Phoebe auf.

"Sie ist ganz und gar nicht unerfahren." wandte Cole ein.

"Ja, natürlich. Leute, die du kennst, haben ja alle Dreck am Stecken." fauchte Phoebe ihn an.

"Mäßige deinen Ton, Phoebe." knurrte Andy.

"Lass sie. Sie weiß es nicht besser." wandte Lauren sich an ihn.

"Auch wenn ihr es mir nicht glauben werdet, ich habe keinen Dreck am stecken." wandte sie sich dann an die anderen.

"Ach nein!" hielt Piper ihr vor.

"Du suchst dir einen Job bei mir, gewinnst mein Vertrauen, gehst in diesem Haus ein und aus, und dann erfahren wir durch einen Zufall, das du eine Hexe bist! Was sollte das!" ereiferte sie sich weiter.

"Gut, ich erklär es euch. Aber bitte, das ganze war nicht meine Idee, das müsst ihr mir glauben." flehte Lauren.

"Wessen Idee dann?" verlangte Phoebe zu wissen.

"Die des Ältestenrates." antwortete Lauren, atmete tief durch und machte dieselbe Geste, die auch schon Andy gemacht hatte. Aus ihren hüftlangen braunen Haaren wurden schulterlange schwarze, ihr Gesicht veränderte sich, einzig ihre Augen blieben die gleichen. Piper schlug vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund, Phoebe klappte der Kiefer nach unten und Leo stand fassungslos da.

"Hi." verkündete Pure etwas schüchtern.

* * *

_Und, was denkt ihr? Soll ich weiterschreiben?_


	9. Kapitel 8

_**Kapitel 8: Reactions And Doubts (AKA The New Prue)**_

2117

Halliwell Manor

"Oh mein Gott." flüsterte Piper fassungslos.

Phoebe schloss ihren Mund wieder, öffnete ihn aber sofort wieder, als wollte sie etwas sagen. Da sie aber keinen Ton herausbrachte, schloss sie ihn doch wieder. Leo sah fassungslos zwischen Prue und Andy hin und her. Paige sah Prue verwirrt an, und Cole starrte ins Leere.

"Ich schätze, ich gehe besser wieder." sagte Prue nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und drehte sich halb um.

In dem Moment sprang Piper auf, rannte auf sie zu und warf sich ihr in die Arme. Nach einer Schrecksekunde schlossen sich Prues Arme um sie und beide begannen zu weinen. Während Prues Tränen ihr stumm die Wangen herunter liefen, schluchzte Piper herzzerreißend.

"Ist ja gut. Ich bin ja da, ich geh nicht weg. Versprochen." flüsterte Prue beruhigend und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Nach einer Weile hörte das Schluchzen auf und Piper löste sich wieder von ihr.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist." entschuldigte sie sich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Phoebe hatte auch Tränen auf den Wangen und umarmte Prue herzlich.

"Schön, dich wieder zu sehen." flüsterte sie leise und lies Prue wieder los.

"Gleichfalls." sagte die und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

"Willkommen zurück." sagte Leo und umarmte Prue kurz.

"Okay, da ihr ja jetzt fertig seid, hätte einer von euch die Güte, mir zu sagen, was hier los ist?" fragte Paige von der Couch aus und sah Piper, Phoebe und Prue abwechselnd fragend an.

Prue warf Andy einen kurzen Blick zu, und der verschwand wortlos.

"Paige, das ist etwas kompliziert..." begann Phoebe.

"Gut, ich hab Zeit. Ich würde nämlich zu gerne wissen, warum ein Toter hier steht, meinen Namen kennt, und ihr bei einer fremden Frau in Tränen ausbrecht." fuhr Paige auf.

"Beruhige dich. Komm runter, dann bekommst du Antworten auf deine Fragen." erklärte Prue.

"Ich warte." sagte Paige gereizt.

"Zuerst einmal, ich bin keine Fremde. Für dich vielleicht, aber nicht für Piper und Phoebe." begann Prue, wurde aber wieder von Paige unterbrochen.

"Und wer bist du?" fragte sie entnervt.

"Paige..." warf Phoebe ein.

"Nein, lass sie. Sie hat jedes Recht, sauer zu sein." sagte Prue.

"Zu deiner Frage, wer ich bin. Ich bin deine Schwester. Prudence Halliwell." erklärte Prue wieder an Paige gewandt.

"Und der Wächter des Lichts ist Andy. Er war mal mein Freund, ein Dämon hat ihn getötet." fuhr Prue fort, um Paige nicht die Gelegenheit zu geben, sie wieder zu unterbrechen.

"Aber du bist tot. Und er auch." sagte Paige verwirrt.

"Wächter des Lichts sind prinzipiell tot, Paige. Leo ist zum Beispiel im Krieg gefallen. Andy war ein Polizist, aber egal. Und was die Tatsache betrifft, das ich tot bin, so muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich war tot, ja. Aber mein Grab ist mittlerweile leer." erklärte Prue sanfter.

"Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu begreifen. Für dich genauso wie für Piper, Phoebe, ja sogar für mich." fuhr sie fort.

"Eine Frage. Hat Cole dich sofort erkannt?" fragte Phoebe und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ja, hat er. Das hängt damit zusammen, dass ich nicht auf ihn vorbereitet war. Ich hab zu spät gemerkt, dass er noch passive Kräfte hat, mit denen er mich scannen kann." antwortete Prue.

"Wenn Daryl dich sehen könnte, er-" wollte Piper ansetzte, doch Prue unterbrach sie.

"Er würde Lauren sehen. Und bei Andy würde er den fremden Mann sehen, den auch ihr gesehen habt. Bis wir entscheiden, das es sicher ist, und wir unsere Maskerade aufgeben." unterbrach Prue sie.

"Warum?" wollte Paige wissen. Sie verstand zwar wenig, aber trotzdem interessierten sie weitere Details.

"Wenn ich durch die Straßen von San Francisco laufe, und zwar als Prue, laufe ich Gefahr, Leuten zu begegne, die mich gekannt haben, und mich für tot halten. Das wäre nicht unbedingt toll für die, plötzlich eine Tote vor sich zu sehen."

"Warum Andy? Es gibt genug potenzielle Wächter des Lichts. Warum er, und warum die Fähigkeiten eines Dämons?" wollte Leo wissen. Prue sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

"Setzt euch." wandte sie sich an Piper und Phoebe. Die setzten sich wieder neben Paige und sahen Prue fragend an.

"Andy wird euch nichts tun. Weder dir, Leo, noch Paige, und schon gar nicht deinem Kind, Piper. Ich hab dem Ältestenrat die Bedingung gestellt, das Andy mein Wächter wird, und kein anderer. Er ist meinetwegen gestorben, und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Was seine Fähigkeiten als Dämon betrifft, so waren die leider notwendig. Es gibt eine Klausel, Leo, die du nur zu gut kennen solltest. Niemand darf von Rat beeinflusst werden..." begann Prue. Den Rest des Satzes sprach Leo mit.

"...wenn es darum geht, für welche der Seiten der Macht er sich entscheidet." schloss Leo.

"Haben die das bei euch beiden berücksichtigt?" fragte Leo mit rauer Stimme.

"Haben Sie. Andy hat die Kräfte eines Wächters des Lichts und eines Dämons, und ich... kann auf meine alten Kräfte zurückgreifen, plus einen kleinen Bonus." erklärte Prue und sah auf den Boden.

"Was bedeutet dieser Bonus?" wollte Paige wissen.

"Das heißt, das eure ältere Schwester ein paar dämonische Tricks gelernt hat." sagte Cole und lachte auf. Prue warf ihm einen Blick zu und das Lachen schien ihm in der Kehle stecken zu bleiben. Er wurde langsam rot im Gesicht, bis Prue blinzelte, und Cole zu husten begann.

"Miese kleine..." hustete er.

"Hexe?" schlug Prue vor.

"Ich hab dich gewarnt. und das war noch lange nicht alles." drohte sie ihm.

"Warst du das?" fragte Phoebe fassungslos.

"Ja, war ich. Dazu kommt die Fähigkeit des Blinzelns, das Schleudern von Energiebällen, und andere lustige Späße, die Cole kennen lernen wird, wenn er den Satz, der ihm auf der Zunge liegt, ausspricht." schloss Prue, und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu Cole. Der fasste sich ängstlich an den Hals.

"Braver Junge." schloss Prue.

"Warum tust du das?" wollte Paige wütend wissen und sprang auf.

"Ich habe meine Gründe. Und die muss ich weder vor dir, noch vor sonst jemandem rechtfertigen, auch nicht vor Leo. Nur der Ältestenrat kann mir Verbote aussprechen." fauchte Prue sie ungewohnt streng an.

"Tut mir Leid. Was die dämonischen Kräfte anbelangt, so kann ich die nur bei Cole anwenden. Es sei denn, ein Dämon greift an, oder ich laufe zur dunklen Seite über." erklärte Prue mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Piper besorgt.

"Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen." beruhigte Prue sie mit einem sorglosen Lächeln. Piper runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Ich sollte gehen." erklärte Prue und stand auf.

"Du kannst gern hier bleiben." bot Phoebe ihr an, als sie und die anderen sich ebenfalls erhoben.

"Würde ich gern. Aber die da oben rufen mich." sagte Prue bedauernd.

"Die können dich rufen?" fragte Leo.

"Ja. Das hört sich so an wie bei dir. Ich... ich schätze, meinen Job bin ich wieder los, oder?" fragte Prue scherzhaft.

"Willst du etwa weiter im Club arbeiten?" fragte Piper verwundert.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht." gab Prue zu und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Dann verschwand sie auch schon.

Keiner im Wohnzimmer rührte sich. Leo war der erste, der sich aus seiner Erstarrung befreite und sanft von hinten die Arme um Piper schloss. Die drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und ließ sich von ihm festhalten.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." flüsterte Phoebe und starrte auf den Punkt, an dem Prue eben noch gestanden hatte.

"Nicht nur du." gab Piper mit zitternder Stimme zurück.

"Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" meldete Paige sich leise zu Wort. Piper und Phoebe sahen sie fragend an.

"Na ja, ich will ja nicht unsensibel erscheinen, aber es heißt 'die Macht der Drei'. Nun sind wir aber vier Schwestern." erinnerte Paige sie.


	10. Kapitel 9

_**Kapitel 9: The Morning After**_

1014

Halliwell Manor

Paige und Phoebe saßen am Esstisch und frühstückten, als Piper und Leo zu ihnen stießen.

"Morgen." sagte Piper und setzte sich neben Phoebe.

"Gott, du siehst schrecklich aus." entfuhr es Paige. Piper grinste müde.

"Dankeschön." erwiderte Piper.

"Du weißt, wie ich das meinte." sagte Paige.

"Ja, schon klar." beruhigte Piper sie.

"Von den Mengen an Kaffee, die ihr beide in euch hineinkippt, schließe ich, das auch ihr nicht besonders geschlafen habt." sagte Leo.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hab irgendwie darauf gewartet, das Prue noch mal auftaucht." gestand Phoebe und nahm einen neuen Schluck.

"Ich hab mir das Buch der Schatten angesehen. Da steht auch nichts drin, warum sie auf einmal wieder aufgetaucht ist." sagte Paige. Da klingelte es an der Türe. Piper stand auf und ging nachsehen.

"Hi." sagte Prue etwas schüchtern.

"Wieso klingelst du? Komm rein." bat Piper sie.

"Danke." sagte Prue und zog ihre Jacke aus. Um ihr linkes Handgelenk war ein Verband gewickelt.

"Ist was passiert?" fragte Piper besorgt.

"Was? Ach das, das ist nur ein Kratzer. Frag nicht." sagte Prue.

"Und warum ich klingle, ich kann nicht blinzeln. Erklär ich dir nachher. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Cole ist?" fragte Prue und sah sich um.

"Damit du ihm wieder die Luftzufuhr kappen kannst?" fragte Paige. Sie, Phoebe und Leo kamen in den Flur.

"Wenn er sich nicht benehmen kann, dann ja. Dir auch einen guten Morgen." sagte Prue kalt.

"Soll ich mir das mal ansehen?" fragte Leo und wies auf ihr Handgelenk.

"Da kannst du auch nichts gegen tun." sagte Prue nur.

"Wie ist das passiert?" wollte Piper wissen.

"Einer von Coles Handlangern." zuckte Prue mit den Schultern.

"Und warum kannst du nicht blinzeln?" wollte phoebe wissen.

"Kein unerfahrener Dämon kann sagen, wo er landet, wenn er eine offene Wunde hat und blinzelt." sagte Leo leise.

"Und ich bin kein Dämon und kann das noch weniger kontrollieren." ergänzte Prue.

"Was willst du dann von Cole?" erkundigte Phoebe sich.

"Ich steh nicht unbedingt darauf, durch die Luft zu segeln, schon gar nicht, wenn ich zuvor noch friedlich geschlafen habe." gab Prue gereizt zurück.

"Das gibt dir kein Recht, mit ihm dasselbe zu tun!" ereiferte Phoebe sich lautstark.

"Erstens hatte ich das auch nicht vor, und zweitens ist das immer noch eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir, also halt du dich doch da bitte heraus." fuhr Prue ihre jüngere Schwester an.

"Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du mir das immer noch vorhältst." schüttelte Phoebe den Kopf und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer nach oben.

"Was hältst du ihr vor?" wollte Paige wissen. Prue massierte sich kurz die Schläfen, dann sah sie Paige geschafft an.

"Ich war von Anfang an gegen Cole. Selbst als wir ihn nur als Anwalt kannten, schon damals hat er mir nicht gefallen. Ich hab Phoebe eine ganze Weile übel genommen, dass sie uns seinen Tod vorgespielt hat und unser Leben mit ihren Lügen gefährdet hat." antwortete Prue wahrheitsgemäß.

"Hast du ihr ihre Fehler etwa unter die Nase gerieben?" entfuhr es Paige fast schon wütend.

"Paige..." wollte Piper einschreiten, aber Prue unterbrach sie.

"Lass es, Piper." schüttelte sie müde den kopf.

"Ich habe ein langes Jahr Zeit gehabt all meine Handlungen nochmals zu überdenken. Und die Sache mit Cole ist einer von vielen Fehlern, die ich in meiner Beziehung zu Phoebe gemacht habe. Er war auch der größte und der letzte. Ich weiß nicht, ob die beiden es dir erzählt haben, aber Phoebe und ich waren nie große Freundinnen, zumindest nicht, bevor wir unsere Kräfte bekamen. Und es gab eine Zeit, in der Piper das einzige Bindeglied zwischen uns war. Ich habe erst nach meinem Tod begriffen, wie erwachsen Phoebe jetzt ist, und wie unrecht ich ihr getan habe. Ich hätte im letzten Jahr alles dafür gegeben, mit ihr zu Reden, mich zu entschuldigen. Sie hat mir gefehlt. Ihr alle habt mir gefehlt." gestand Prue mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann ging sie schweigend die Treppe nach oben und klopfte an Phoebes Zimmertür.

"Was!" kam es sauer von drinnen. Prue öffnete de Tür und steckte den Kopf herein.

"Kann ich reinkommen? Oder bist du immer noch so sauer, dass du mich nicht sehen willst?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Phoebe stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte aus dem Fenster, die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt. Sie hatte anscheinend keine Lust ihrer Schwester zu antworten. Prue betrat das Zimmer, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf das Bett.

"Es tut mir Leid." sagte sie nach einer Weile leise. Phoebe drehte sich langsam um und sah sie mit einer Mischung as Erstaunen und Mistrauen an. Langsam wandte Prue den Kopf und blickte Phoebe in die rehbraunen Augen.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Phoebe. Ich hab nie gesehen, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast. Die Sache mit Cole tut mir Leid, und noch mehr als das die ganzen Jahre, in denen ich dich hab spüren lassen, dass ich der Meinung war, dir überlegen zu sein. Du hast mir damals so gefehlt, das Haus war so leer ohne dich. Deine verrückten Ideen haben mir gefehlt, dein Lachen, deine Stimme. Dein jugendlicher Elan. Vielleicht war ich wütend, weil ich nie so sein durfte, es mir selbst nie erlaubt habe. Immer wollte ich die Erwachsene sein, um dich und Piper zu beschützen, damit ihr euer Leben genießen konntet, damit ihr eine Kindheit hattet. Es tut mir Leid, Phoebe. Vergib mir bitte." flüsterte Prue und eine Träne lief ihr über de Wange. Phoebe rannte zu ihrer Schwester und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Das war alles, was Prue brauchte, um Vollendens den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen zu verlieren. Sie schloss ihre Arme um Phoebe und schluchzte laut los.

"Natürlich vergebe ich dir. Du hast mir so gefehlt, Prue. Du bist doch meine große Schwester, ich liebe dich doch." flüsterte Phoebe und strich Prue sanft über die Haare. Das schien diese jedoch nicht zu beruhigen, sondern sie schluchzte nur noch lauter los.

"Ssssssh, ist ja gut. ich bin ja da." war alles, was Phoebe einfiel, um ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. Sanft strich sie ihr über Rücken und Hinterkopf und ließ Prue sich ausweinen.


	11. Kapitel 10

_**Kapitel 10: Promise Me**_

1357

Halliwell Manor

"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte Piper sich, als Phoebe das Wohnzimmer betrat.

"Ja, sie schläft oben bei mir." seufzte Phoebe und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, wo auch Piper und Paige saßen. Leo saß im Sessel, Andy stand dahinter, die Beine auseinander gestellt und die Arme verschränkt.

"Was willst du denn hier?" entfuhr es Phoebe.

"Mein Schützling schläft oben bei dir im Zimmer." gab der nur zurück.

"Und ich wüsste auch gern, wieso uns heute früh ein Dämon angegriffen hat." fuhr er dann schärfer fort.

"Du solltest wissen, dass du mit Wut und Druck meist nichts erreichst." belehrte ihn Leo.

"Verdammt, ich hab keine Lust auf Spielchen, Meister Alleskönner!" explodierte Andy. "Der Typ hätte uns fast gekillt, Prue kann von Glück sagen, das sie blinzeln kann, sonst hätte sie einen Dolch im Herzen gehabt!"

Piper schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, und auch Phoebe und Paige wurden sichtbar blasser.

"Ich sage ja nicht, dass es ungefährlich für euch war, und ich will die Gefahr auch nicht herunter spielen. Aber keinem hilft es, wenn du jetzt die Nerven verlierst." erwiderte Leo ruhig. Andy funkelte ihn wütend an und in seiner Hand bildete sich ein Energieball.

"Leo..." hauchte Piper ängstlich. Der brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

"Kämpf dagegen an. Du kannst das." redete Leo beruhigend auf Andy ein. Es half nichts, der Energieball wurde größer und stärker. Andy versuchte mit sichtbarer Anstrengung, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ohne Erfolg, langsam hob sich sein Arm. Bis sich sanft eine Hand darum schloss und der Energieball von einer Sekunde zur anderen verpuffte. Andy fuhr herum und sah in Prues Augen.

"Sh, ganz ruhig, mir geht es gut." beschwichtige die ihn und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Dann hauchte sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Die rufen mich." flüsterte Andy und verschwand, wenn auch etwas widerwillig.

"Hat er den Dämon getötet?" erkundigte Leo sich. Prue sah ihn ziemlich komisch an.

"Das passiert, wenn man seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hat, und sie trotzdem vor kurzem benutzt hat." erinnerte er sie.

"Hat Andy ihn getötet?" fragte Phoebe fassungslos. Prue schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso macht ihr eigentlich so ein Drama daraus? Ich meine, er hat die Kraft ja sicher nicht umsonst." zuckte Paige mit den Schultern.

"Stellt dir einen neutralen Körper vor, einen Würfel, leer. Das sind Andy und Prue. Wenn sie eine Kraft benutzen, die zu einer guten Hexe oder zu einem Wächter des Lichtes gehört, dann füllt sich der Würfel mit weißem Rauch, die beiden werden stärker zur guten Seite gezogen. Wenn sie jedoch die Kraft eines Dämons benutzen, dann füllt er sich mit schwarzen Rauch, und das Böse gewinnt langsam einen Platz in den Seelen der beiden." erklärte Leo ihr.

"Andy hat ihr nicht getötet, Prue hat ihn mit einem Spruch besiegt, also Schluss mit der Aufregung." wollte Piper das Thema beenden und aufstehen.

"Piper, das stimmt so nicht." sagte Prue leise, wich ihrem Blick jedoch aus.

"Wie meinst du das?" wollte Phoebe wissen.

"Andy hat einen Energieball geschleudert, um mich zu beschützen. Er hat nicht getroffen. Und mir ist so schnell kein Spruch eingefallen. Also hab ich auf dämonische Fähigkeiten zurückgegriffen." gestand Prue leise.

Totenstille. Piper ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte Paige leise. "Ich meine, ich hatte vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, mich zu entscheiden. Wenn du nicht in vierundzwanzig Stunden etwas Gutes tust-"

"So läuft das bei uns nicht. Wir müssen dem Ältestenrat unsere Entscheidung mitteilen. Oder wir begehen eine Handlung, die eindeutig ist." unterbrach Prue sie.

"Zum Beispiel? Wenn das Töten eines Dämons nicht eindeutig ist, was dann?" wollte Paige aufgebracht wissen.

"Einen Dämon zu Töten ist eine Eigenschaft des Guten, es mit dämonischen Kräften zu tun eher weniger." erinnerte Leo sie geduldig.

"Was eine eindeutige Handlung ist, mit der ich mich zum Guten stelle, kann ich nicht genau sagen. Wahrscheinlich, wenn ich bereit wäre, mein Leben für einen Unschuldigen zu geben, oder so etwas in der Art." sagte Prue.

"Aber du weißt, was eine Handlung wäre, die dich dem Bösen überlässt, oder?" hakte Phoebe nichts Gutes ahnend nach.

"Wenn ich eine von euch töte. Wenn ich einen Unschuldigen töte, meine Seele an einen Dämon verkaufe. Wenn ich euch dem Bösen verrate... die Liste ist zu lang, um alles aufzuzählen." gestand Prue.

"Das ist lächerlich, du würdest uns nie umbringen." lachte Paige.

"Sei dir da nicht so sicher." flüsterte Prue leise. Paige, Piper und Phoebe sahen sie schockiert an.

"Vertraut mir nicht. Lasst nie zu, dass ich allein mit euch bin, ohne dass ihr sofort Hilfe holen könnt." bat Prue sie eindringlich.

"Nein, Prue. Nein, du tust uns nichts, das könntest du gar nicht." stritt Piper und stand aufgebracht auf.

"Ich kann, Piper. Und was noch schlimmer ist, ich befürchte, ich würde es auch tun."

"Das ist Blödsinn. Das glaube ich nicht." weigerte Piper sich weiter, ihr zuzuhören.

"Piper, sieh mich an." bat Prue sie streng und packte ihr Arme. Piper sah sie verwirrt an.

"Du hast gesehen, was Andy fast getan hätte. Ich kann das auch, Piper. Ich bin dazu fähig. Und so sehr ich mir auch wünsche es nicht zu sein, ich bin es. Ihr drei müsst mir etwas versprechen. Nein, sieh mich an." schrie Prue sie an und schüttelte Piper kurz.

"Wenn ich einen von euch bedrohe, wenn ich auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick die Kontrolle verliere, wenn ich einen von euch töte, dann verspricht mir, dass ihr mich vernichtet. Nein, Piper, versprich es mir. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen, denen zu dienen, und gegen euch zu kämpfen. Bitte, versprecht es mir." flehte Prue sie hilflos an. Langsam nickten Phoebe und Paige, Piper schüttelte vehement den kopf.

"Piper, bitte. Denk an dein Kind. Ich will nicht, dass sie eine Tante hat, die als Dämon herumrennt. Bitte, Piper." flehte Prue sie eindringlich an. Piper liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab und sie sah Prue traurig in die Augen. Dann nickte sie langsam. Wohl weißlich, das sie dieses Versprechen nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Prue zog sie sanft in ihre Arme und hielt sie fest.


	12. Kapitel 11

_**Kapitel 11: Sister Talk (Paige and Prue)**_

2147

Wohnung von Prue und Andy

Andy war am Nachmittag vom Ältestenrat zurückgekehrt, und die hatten Leo zu sich gerufen. Als der nach einer Weile zurückkehrte, sah Andy ihn ängstlich an. Leo schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, und Andy und Prue atmeten erleichtert aus. Piper hatte beiden angeboten, bei ihnen zu übernachten, aber auf die Frage wo, hatte sie keine Antwort gefunden. Also waren beide wieder zu sich zurückgekehrt, um sich einen gemütlichen Abend zu machen. Eigentlich hatten sie kochen wollen, aber das war schnell in Vergessenheit geraten.

"Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?" erkundigte Andy sich sanft, als er zärtlich Prues nackten Rücken entlangstrich. Die beiden langen im Bett, Prue hatte sich dicht an ihn gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen.

"Nein, aber ich würde es gern hören." antwortete die mit einem leichten Lächeln. Andy küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, und Prue brauchte nur kurz, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Zwischen den beiden entbrannte eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei, bis Andy über Prue gebeugt dalag und langsam die Hände unter die Bettdecke wandern ließ. Prue sog überrascht den Atem ein, als er zärtlich und sanft die nackte Haut ihres Oberschenkels nach oben strich.

"Schon wieder?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dann lassen wir es. Aber du hast mir so gefehlt, dich zu berühren, dein Geruch, dein Lachen, deine Stimme..." zählte Andy auf, bis Prue ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrach. Bevor die beiden jedoch dazu kamen, es zu genießen, tauchte plötzlich ein weißes Licht neben den beiden auf, und kurz darauf materialisierte sich Paige neben dem Bett. Andy und Prue fuhren erschrocken auseinander, und beide griffen sich einen Teil der Bettdecke, um sich wenigstens etwas zu bedecken.

"PAIGE!" rief Prue vorwurfsvoll. Die drehte sich schnell um, mit dem Blick zur Wand.

"Tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen." entschuldigte sie sich hastig und verlegen.

"Das hast du aber!" hielt Prue ihr wütend vor.

"Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Bitte." bat Paige eindringlich. Prue sah Andy an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Der haucht ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand, in guter alter Wächter-des-Lichts-Art.

"Wehe du drehst dich um." drohte Prue ihr und suchte sich ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich anzuziehen. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf das Bett.

"Bitte, was willst du?" erkundigte Prue sich etwas entnervt. Paige drehte sich langsam um.

"Keine Ahnung. Mit dir reden?" zuckte Page hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Um zehn Uhr abends? Das würde ich verstehen, wenn ich bei euch wohnen würde, aber..." begann Prue, brach aber mitten im Satz ab. "Darum geht es, oder? Piper will, dass ich wieder zu euch ziehe." erkundigte sie sich dann fast niedergeschlagen

"Wäre das so furchtbar?" wollte Paige etwas sauer wissen.

"Nein. Nein, offen gestanden fehlt es mir sogar ein bisschen. Aber du bist da auf etwas gestoßen, was richtig ist. Es ist die Macht der drei, und nicht der vier. Ihr seid als Hexen nur so stark, wie euer Zusammenhalt als Schwestern ist. Wenn ich bei euch wieder einziehe, dann laufe ich Gefahr, diesen Zusammenhalt abzuschwächen. Und außerdem gibt es kein Zimmer für mich." zuckte Prue mit den Schultern.

"Das ließe sich ja ändern." verleierte Paige die Augen.

"Indem du gehst? Bei allem nötigen Respekt, mach dich bitte nicht lächerlich. Dass das nicht funktioniert, solltet ihr letztes Jahr gesehen haben." erinnerte Prue sie. "Und außerdem dachte ich, dir würde es bei Piper und Phoebe gefallen."

"Ja, besonders jetzt. Die beiden reden über nichts anders als die Zeit, die ihr miteinander verbracht habt." schnaubt Paige sauer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, neben Prue. Die sah sie durch dringend an.

"Und du bist eifersüchtig. Fühlst dich ausgeschlossen." stellte sie fest. Paige sah sie ertappt an.

"Ziemlich dumm, oder?" fragte sie verlegen. Sie fühlte sich Prue gegenüber so unterlegen. Vor ihr saß eine der besten Hexen, die es je gegeben hatte. Paige hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie Prue auf diesem Gebiet schon länger das Wasser reichen konnte.

"Nein, es ist sogar sehr verständlich. Aber du kennst das Gefühl nicht, wie es ist, euch dreien zusammen zuzusehen. Wie ihr miteinander scherzt, lacht, all das. Und keine Sekunde an mich denkt. Okay, keine Sekunde ist übertrieben, aber vielleicht nur einmal in der Woche. Und nie du, und Phoebe auch sehr selten. Nur als sie Schwierigkeiten mit Cole hatte, hat sie öfter an mich gedacht." erinnerte Prue sich wehmütig.

"Woher weißt du das?" wollte Paige verwirrt wissen.

"Ich darf dir nichts über das Leben nach dem Tod erzählen, Paige. Aber nur soviel, du spürst es, wenn jemand an dich denkt, und mit ein klein bisschen Übung kannst du herausfinden, wer es ist." erklärte Prue ihr.

"Wenn jemand die Seiten im Buch umgeschlagen hat, wenn wir Hilfe brauchten, warst das du?" fragte Paige nach.

"Ein, zwei, vielleicht auch drei Mal, ja. Aber sonst nicht, nein." beantwortete Prue ihr auch diese Frage.

"Wieso bist du hier? Und wer hat dich geschickt?" stellte Paige die Frage, die ihr schon seit dem Augenblick, in dem Prue und Andy sich zu erkennen gegeben hatten, auf der Zunge brannte.

"Ich... ich darf es dir nicht sagen." schüttelte Prue den Kopf.

"Wieso nicht? Was soll schon passieren?" fragte Paige weiter.

"Paige, ich... ich hab geglaubt, Andy nie wieder zu sehen. Ich dachte, ich könnte nie mit dir reden, oder meinen Ne-, meine Nichte im Arm halten. Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich setze diese Chance aufs Spiel, nur um deine Neugierde zu befriedigen?" erkundigte Prue sich fassungslos. Um ein Haar hätte sie sich verquatscht, und das wäre alles andere als spaßig geworden.

"Haben wir denn kein Recht auf Antworten?" brauste Paige wütend auf. Ihr schien der Versprecher von Prue nicht weiter aufgefallen zu sein.

"Doch Paige. Das habt ihr, aber ich bin da die falsche Ansprechpartnerin. Wenn du Antworten willst, dann musst du dich an den Ältestenrat wenden. Ich darf dir nichts sagen." bedauerte Prue aufrichtig.

"Und wenn ich rate, und du nickst nur?" versuchte es Paige anders.

"Lass es Paige. Bitte. Bevor ich noch gezwungen bin, mir selbst einen Schweigezauber aufzuerlegen." forderte Prue sie ernst auf.

"Also könntest du es sagen, du willst nur nicht." schlussfolgerte Paige.

"Du kannst einen echt in den Wahnsinn treiben, weißt du das!" fragte Prue sie hilflos.

"Liegt anscheinend in der Familie." fauchte Paige wütend.

"Schluss. Ende der Diskussion. Geh nach Hause, sofort. Bevor ich Leo rufe." beendete Prue die Unterhaltung plötzlich.

"Was hast du denn nun wieder?" wunderte Paige sich. Wieso hatte Prues Stimmung sich plötzlich um 180° gedreht?

"Muss ich noch deutlicher werden?" fragte Prue nur sauer.

"Kannst du mir mal erklären, wo dein Problem liegt?" wollte Paige aufgebracht wissen. Prue sah sie an, als ob sie mit sich selbst stritt. Dann seufzte sie und starrte auf den Teppich.

"Genau so hab ich mich früher mit Phoebe in die Wolle bekommen. Und bei diesem Satz war dann der sachliche Streit beendet, und wir haben uns nur noch persönlich angegriffen." gestand sie leise, und sah Paige langsam wieder an, ihre Augen dunkel und nicht zu deuten. "Ich will nicht noch eine Schwester verletzen."

"Dein Schweigen verletzt mich mehr als alles andere." warf Paige ihr vor.

"Okay, bitte, fein. Du willst wissen, wieso ich hier bin? Gut, dann sag ich es dir eben. Piper hat um Hilfe gebeten, sie hat sich jemanden gewünscht, mit dem sie reden kann, der ihr zuhört, dem sie vertraut. Dabei hat sie eigentlich an Mum und Grandma gedacht, der Ältestenrat hat sich entschlossen, mich zu schicken. Zufrieden?" schnaubte Prue wütend.

"Da ist doch noch mehr, oder?" hakte Paige nach.

"Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen." fauchte Prue ihre jüngere Schwester an.

"Wieso lässt du deine Wut an mir aus!" kam es wütend von Paige. Prue sah sie kurz zornig an, als wolle sie etwas erwidern, dann atmete sie tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie Paige wieder ansah, war fast jede Emotion aus ihrem Blick und ihren Gesichtszügen verschwunden.

"Tut mir Leid. Aber ich kann nicht mehr dazu sagen. Und das musst du, so Leid es mir tut, nun einmal akzeptieren." sagte Prue geduldig.

"Wieso bist du so? In der einen Sekunde platzt du fast vor Wut, und in der anderer bist du völlig gelassen. Wie machst du das?" wollte Paige wissen.

"Sei lieber froh, das du es nicht kannst." kam es von Prue und sie starrte auf den Boden.

"Hat das wieder was mit deinen neuen Kräften zu tun?" hakte Paige sofort nach.

"Paige, bitte, lass mich allein. Geh nach Hause und schlaf dich aus." bat Prue sie eindringlich.

"So einfach wirst du mich aber nicht einfach los." erklärte Paige fest. Bevor sie jedoch noch irgendetwas hinzufügen konnte, materialisierte Andy sich neben ihr. Er schien Gefallen am Beamen gefunden zu haben, denn wieder benutzte er die Art, auf die Wächter des Lichts reisen.

"Ich denke, du gehst jetzt besser, Paige." bat Andy sie. Und so wie Leo schaffte er es, in seine Stimme genug Autorität zu legen, dass Paige auf ihn hörte, aber dennoch klang seine Stimme sanft und ruhig. Paige stand etwas widerwillig auf und, da sie genau vor ihm stand, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann wurde sie in weißes Licht gehüllt und verschwand.

"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte Andy sich bei Prue, wobei er sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte und sanft ihre Hand nahm. Prue lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

"Wie soll ich das bitte sieben Monate überstehen?" murmelte sie leise.


	13. Kapitel 12

_**Kapitel 12: Demons And Danger**_

Paige war am letzten Abend nach ihrem Gespräch mit Prue noch lange auf gewesen. Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken, auf der Suche nach einem Grund, wieso Piper ihr Wunsch gewährt worden war, jetzt, da sie sich mit Prues Tod abgefunden hatte. Kurz nach Prues Tod hatte Piper doch gewinselt und gefleht, war praktisch auf Knien herumgerutscht und hatte tausendfach darum gebeten, dass man Prues Tod rückgängig machen würde. Und selbst als ihr dies nicht gewährt worden war, hatte sie versucht, mit Prue als Geist Kontakt aufzunehmen. Was auch nicht gestattet worden war. Und jetzt plötzlich, ein Jahr nach ihrem Tod, als sich die Wogen gelättet hatten, ließ man Prue wiederauferstehen. Doch so sehr Paige es auch versuchte, ihr fiel kein Grund ein, absolut keiner. Schließlich fand sie einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf.

Als sie mittags aufstand, war Piper unten in der Küche und unterhielt sich mit, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Prue. Paige nahm sich wortlos die Kaffeekanne und goss sie etwas in eine Tasse. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und schlug dann die Zeitung auf, ohne Prue auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Piper sah ihre ältere Schwester fragend an, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn Paige nichts von ihrem abendlichen Ausflug erzählt hatte, dann würde sie es sicher nicht tun. Doch der Frieden, den Prue zu wahren versuchte, bekam heftige Risse, als Cole in die Küche kam.

"Morgen Ladys." verkündete er begeistert. Paige sah nicht von ihrer Zeitung auf, und Piper bedachte ihn auch nur mit einem kurzen Blick. Nur Prues Blick blieb an ihm kleben.

"Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?" fragte Cole sie, als er ihren durchdringenden Blick bemerkte.

"Mich hat gestern ein Dämon aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Willst du mir etwas sagen?" erkundigte Prue sich in einem Ton, der sich ziemlich gefährlich anhörte.

"Wieso, was habe ich denn damit zu tun?" wollte Cole wissen und griff sich gespielt unschuldig an die Brust.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, vielleicht war es dein Zeremoniendolch, den der Typ geschwenkt hat, der mich hat aufhorchen lassen." erwiderte Prue zuckersüß. Das ließ Cole jetzt doch kurz zögern.

"Ich hab dir einen Deal angeboten. Und du hast deinen Teil eingehalten, was mich sehr erstaunt hat, um ehrlich zu sein. Gib mir zwei Tage, und du bekommst, was ich dir versprochen habe." fügte Prue dann hinzu.

"Keine Tricks?" fragte Cole misstrauisch.

"Keine Tricks." versprach Prue.

"Aber wenn noch ein Dämon in deinem Auftrag meinen Weg kreuzt, dann vernichte ich dich. Und das mein Freund, das meine ich todernst." warnte sie Cole vor. Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Küche. Sie ging nach oben und zögerte kurz im ersten Stock. Dann wandte sie sich zur Treppe und stieg zum Dachboden hinauf. Langsam ging sie zum Buch der Schatten und legte sie Hände auf die aufgeschlagene Doppelseite.

"Komisches Gefühl, oder?"

Prue hob erschrocken den Kopf und sah direkt in Leos Augen. Der stand an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt da, die Arme verschränkt und beobachtete sie.

"Ja, komisch. Aber trotzdem so vertraut." sagte Prue nachdenklich und sah auf das Buch hinab. Sie zog ihre Hände zurück und sah Leo fragend an.

"Der Dämon, der dich angegriffen hat, steht nicht da drin." kam es von Leo.

"Dachte ich mir schon." nickte Prue.

"Wieso bist du dann trotzdem hier oben?" wollte Leo wissen. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wieso sie hier war, es aber dennoch geahnt hatte. Aber in seinem Blick lag auch ein Teil Misstrauen, das Prue nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Immerhin war sie eine potenzielle Gefahr, eine sehr große potenzielle Gefahr. Und sie hatte zum Teil dämonische Kräfte, aber das Buch hatte keinen Versuch unternommen, sie von sich zu weisen.

"Ich wollte wissen, ob ich es noch kann." gab Prue zu.

"Was kannst?" hakte Leo nach.

"Es berühren. Etwas nachsehen." seufzte Prue und strich über die alten Seiten. Dann fing sie an zu blättern, und mit jeder umgeschlagenen Seite wuchs ihr Vertrauen in sich selbst. Vielleicht hatte sie doch die Chance, wieder eine gute Hexe zu werden, noch nicht vollkommen verspielt.

"Was suchst du?" fragte Leo interessiert und trat zu ihr.

"Einen Eintrag. Er kann noch nicht alt sein, wahrscheinlich hast du ihn auch noch nie zuvor gesehen." kam es vage von Prue. Leo sah sie prüfend von der Seite an.

"Grandma hat gesagt, die Antwort auf alle Fragen liegt hier. Im Buch der Schatten." gab Prue dann etwas widerstrebend zu.

"Auf welche Fragen?" kam es von der Tür. Piper, Phoebe und Paige betraten den Dachboden.

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Aber sie hat gemeint, wenn ich die Antwort sehe, erkenne ich auch, welche Fragen ich stellen muss." antwortete Prue ihrer jüngsten Schwester. Die hob nur kurz die Augenbrauen.

"Schon was gefunden?" wollte Phoebe wissen.

"Nein, leider nicht." schüttelte Leo den Kopf. Piper öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da wurde sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

"PIPER!" rief Phoebe erschrocken und wollte zu ihrer Schwester rennen, da materialisierte sich ein Dämon direkt vor ihr. Er hob einen Dolch, aber bevor er zustechen konnte, flog er aus dem Fenster. Phoebe bekam jedoch keine Gelegenheit, sich bei Prue zu bedanken, denn da tauchte auch schon der nächste Dämon auf, und dieser hatte es nun ganz offensichtlich auf Prue abgesehen. Er schleuderte einen Energieball nach ihr, und Prue gelang es nicht, ihn rechtzeitig abzulenken, sie wurde an der Schulter getroffen und segelte gegen einen massiven Schrank, dessen Holztüren mit einem Krachen zerbrachen. Paige hob den Dolch des ersten Dämons auf und warf ihn nach dem anderen Dämon, der ihm auswich, und mit dem nächsten Energieball Phoebe außer Gefecht setzte. Paige konnte sich rechtzeitig wegbeamen, aber Leo stand wie versteinert da. Der Dämon zeigte ein hässliche Grinsen und formte einen Energieball in seiner Hand, hob sie und...

Ging mit einem lauten Schrei in Flammen auf. Paige stand hinter ihm und hielt den Dolch noch in der Hand. Sie ließ ihn schnell fallen und rannte zu Phoebe, die bewusstlos am Boden lag. Paige streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und wollte sie herum drehen, da riss etwas sie zurück und sie schlug mit dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden auf. Über ihr stand ein dritter Dämon, hob die Hand mit seinem Dolch, aber bevor er Paige etwas antun konnte, flog er mit dem Kopf nach vorn gegen die Wand. Es gab ein hässliches Knacken, und der Dämon ging in Flammen auf. Prue rappelte sie benommen wieder auf, Leo war dabei Phoebe zu heilen, und Piper setzte sich auf und griff sich an den Kopf. Prue hielt Paige die Hand hin, und diese ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich hoch helfen. Piper hatte es aus eigener Kraft wieder auf die Beine geschafft, und Phoebe schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sie ließ sich von Leo nach oben ziehen.

"Andy!" rief Prue mit Nachdruck, und keine Sekunde später erschien ihr Wächter des Lichts.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

"Nein. Uns haben gerade drei Dämonen angegriffen, du hättest uns ruhig mal helfen können." fauchte Paige ihn an.

"Wieso kommst du erst jetzt? Du hättest spüren müssen, das Prue verletzt ist!" hielt Piper ihm vor, als er sich um einen Schnitt an Prues Arm kümmerte.

"Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du als Hexe gehandelt hast?" fragte er sie, bevor er seine Hände über die Wunde hielt. Prue nickte stumm. Kurz darauf war der Schnitt verschwunden.

"Also, wieso kommst du erst jetzt!" fragte Phoebe nochmals nach.

"Andy kommt nur, wenn ich ihn rufe, oder ich kurz vor dem Tod bin." antwortete Prue ihr und sah dabei aufmunternd in Andys Augen.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" erkundigte Paige sich fassungslos.

"Doch. Ich kann mich bis zu einem gewissen Grad selbst heilen, kleine Kratzer zum Beispiel verschwinden von allein, und außerdem war ich mit einem Wächter des Lichts und einer Hexe zusammen, die auch zur Hälfte ein Wächter ist." zuckte Prue mit den Schultern.

"Spürst du, wenn sie verwundet wird?" fragte Leo Andy.

"Kommt auf den Grad an. Und nicht so, wie du es spürst. Es ist nicht dieses leichte Gefühl von Unwohlsein, ich spüre eher ihr eigenen Schmerzen." antwortete Andy. "Und ihrer Gedanken." fügte er hinzu und sah Prue durchdringend an. Die anderen Schwestern sahen von einem zum anderen, ohne zu verstehen, was sich da gerade abspielte.

"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Allein." bat Andy sie streng. Prue nickte, und beide verließen den Dachboden.

"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte Andy sich und sah in ihre graublauen Augen.

"Ja. Mir geht es gut. Obwohl, ich glaube ich hab mir was gezerrt." verzog Prue das Gesicht und massierte ihren Nacken.

"Kanntest du die?"

"Nein. Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen. Aber das ist nicht, was mir Angst macht, sondern viel eher, wieso sie zu dritt waren. Das war ein ziemlich raffinierter Plan. Der eine schaltet jemanden aus, und wenn die anderen sich um ihn kümmern, schlägt der nächste zu." sagte Prue und ließ sich von Andy in die Arme ziehen. Der hielt sie fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

"Wir sollten mit dem Rat sprechen. Ich will immer wissen, wenn dir etwas passiert. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass sie dir die eine Fähigkeit wieder abnehmen." flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ja, was sind schon ein paar kleine Kratzer, wenn man bedenkt, was alles hätte passieren können." gab Prue zurück und ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.

"Ist ja gut, es ist ja vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit." beruhigte Andy sie. Prue schloss die Augen und gerade, als sie Andy küssen wollte, klirrte es auf dem Dachboden, gefolgt von einem lauten Schrei, der mit großer Sicherheit von Phoebe stammte.

"Phoebe." hauchte Prue, riss sich von Andy los und stürmte die Treppe nach oben, der wählte den anderen Weg und beamte sich.

Als Prue auf dem Dachboden ankam, prügelte Phoebe sich mit einem Dämon, Piper versuchte, den Energiebällen eines anderen auszuweichen, und Paige und Leo widmeten sich dem dritten Dämon, Paige lockte ihn mit Rückwärtsschritten weg von den anderen, dann tauchte Leo hinter dem Dämon auf und zog ihm eine Tischlampe über den Schädel. Der Dämon sackte zusammen und ging in Flammen auf. Phoebe beförderte ihren durch einen gezielten Tritt aus dem Fenster, und Piper sprengte den dritten kurzerhand.

"Schon wieder?" fragte Prue fassungslos. Andy materialisierte sich neben Piper.

"Schon wieder." stimmte Paige ihr zu.

"Die werden besser." kam es von Phoebe, die leicht außer Atem war. In dem Augenblick erschien ein Hexer, den Prue mit einer schnellen Handbewegung durch das Fenster schicken wollte, er jedoch blockte den Zauber einfach ab. Prue bekam große Augen, und alle gingen einige Schritte rückwärts.

"Oh bitte, macht es mir doch nicht schwerer, als es sowieso schon ist." bat der Hexer sie alle mit einem dummen Grinsen.

"Wer sind Sie?" wollte Paige wissen. In ihrer Stimme war keine Angst, offensichtlich hatte sie den Block des Hexers Prues Kräften gegenüber nicht bemerkt.

"Das tut nichts zur Sache." schüttelte der Mann den Kopf.

"Verschwinden Sie, oder wir-" begann Phoebe, doch der Hexer unterbrach sie.

"Hinter dir bin ich nicht her." schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Und hinter wem dann bitte?" wollte Andy gereizt wissen. Der Blick des Mannes fiel auf Piper und bohrte sich praktisch in sie.

"Nein. Nein, vergessen Sie es. Sie werden ihr nichts tun." stritt Leo wütend.

"Ihr will ich auch nichts tun. Nein, es ist ihr Kind, das mich interessiert." verkündete der Hexer mit unheilvoller Stimme.

"Piper geh." wies Prue sie an.

"Was?" fragte die verwirrt.

"Leo, bring sie weg. Schnell." wandte Andy sich an seinen Kollegen. Leo packte Pipers Hand, doch fast sofort schleuderte ihn etwas durch den Raum. Er landete auf dem Rücken, und als er aufstehen wollte, drückte ihn eine Kraft nach unten. Der Hexer hatte bei all dem keine Miene verzogen, er starrte Piper immer noch an.

"Wenn du dich nicht wehrst verspreche ich, tut es auch nicht weh." sagte er und machte einen Schritt auf Piper zu. Prue verengte kurz die Augen, und diesmal fiel es dem Hexer schwerer, den Zauber abzublocken, vielleicht, weil er seine Kraft auch darauf konzentrieren musste, Leo still zu halten.

"Andy, nimm-" begann Prue, aber Andy unterbrach sie.

"Geht nicht, ich kann mich nicht rühren." presste er zwischen den Zähnen heraus.

Prue atmete tief durch, dann sank ihr Kopf auf ihre Brust. Gleich darauf tauchte hinter dem Hexer ihr Astral-Ich auf und sie verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, sodass er nach vorne überfiel. Paige schnappte sich Pipers Hand und wollte sie beide wegbeamen, doch auch sie wurde zurückgerissen und flog durch Prues Astral-Ich, das daraufhin verschwand. Prue schlug die Augen auf und hob den Kopf. Bevor sie jedoch reagieren konnte, spürte sie, wie ihr etwas den Hals abdrückte, und sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Ihre Hände griffen nach ihrem Hals, verzweifelt versuchte sie, wieder atmen zu können, sich zu befreien, aber es half nichts. Sie sank langsam in die Knie, als der Druck stärker wurde. Piper zitterte am ganzen Körper, wie bei Andy verhinderte ein Zauber, dass sie sich bewegen konnte. Der Hexer öffnete ein Portal, und griff sich Pipers Arm, die verzweifelt aufschrie. Er zerrte sie zu dem Portal, und als er gerade durchgehen wollte, wurde Piper zurückgerissen. Prue war ohnmächtig geworden, hatte es aber noch geschafft, wieder ihr Astral-Ich zu erzeugen, in dessen Arme Piper jetzt sank. Die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit des Hexers reichte, und Paige konnte sich endlich gegen die Kraft, die sie nach unten drückte, behaupten und aufstehen. Sie sprang auf, und ergriff sowohl Pipers als auch Prues Hand. Als sie sich gerade wegbeamten, spürte Paige, wie Piper ihrem Griff entrissen wurde. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	14. Kapitel 13

**_Kapitel 13: Lost and Injured_**

Das erste, was Prue spürte, war Schmerz. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz. Sie stöhnte laut auf und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. alles drehte sich, und das Licht war so grell, das es in den Augen brannte. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen schloss Prue ihre Augen wieder und drehte sich auf die Seite. In dem Moment wurde ihr auch bewusst, das ihr kopf nicht das Einzige war, was schmerzte. durch ihre rechte Schulter, auf die sie sich gedreht hatte, schossen tausende Stiche, ihre Linke Seite brannte wie Feuer, und in ihrem Linken Fuß pochte einen gleichmäßiger Schmerz, der zwar nicht angenehm, im Vergleich zu den anderen Schmerzen aber durchaus auszuhalten war. Als sie neben sich ein weiteres Stöhnen hörte, schossen Prue schlagartig die letzten Ereignisse durch den Hopf. Der Hexer, Piper, das Portal, Paiges Hand in ihrer, das Beamen, und plötzlich Finsternis. Prue richtete sich ruckartig auf und schlug die Augen auf, wobei sie allen Schmerz ignorierte. Paige lag neben ihr, und so wie es aussah, war sie genauso lädiert wie Prue. Ihr Gesicht zierte eine recht lange Schnittwunde über die linke Wange, der ganze linke Arm war aufgeschürft, und Paige hielt sich krampfhaft das rechte Knie. Prue sah sie verstört um. Das war nicht der Dachboden des Hauses, oh nein, ganz sicher nicht. Sie und Paige befanden sich in einer Art Lagerhalle, einer ziemlich heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle.

"Paige." sagte Prue und schüttelte sanft die Schulter ihrer Schwester. Die schlug die Augen auf, sah Prue ins Gesicht, und schloss sie mit einem Stöhnen wieder.

"Ooooah." war alles, was sie zustande brachte.

Prue widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen, und versuchte aufzustehen. Nach einigen Mühen gelang ihr das auch, und sie machte einige vorsichtige Schritte. Der Schmerz aus ihren fuß schoss ihr ganzes Bein hinauf, aber Prue ignorierte es verbissen. Und sie bekam Recht, nach einigen schritten wurde der Schmerz weniger, bis nur noch ein dumpfes Stechen übrig blieb. Soviel zu dem Fuß. Ihr Kopf hatte sich auch etwas beruhigt. Zeit, sich ihre Seite anzusehen. Prue hob den Arm, und zog mit dem anderen vorsichtig das T-Shirt nach oben. Ihre ganze Seite war aufgeschürft, als wäre sie über Beton geschlittert. Prue berührte vorsichtig den äußeren Rand der Wunde und sog scharf die Luft ein. Keine gute Idee. Sie streifte das Shirt vorsichtig wieder darüber, wobei sich ihre Schulter wieder meldete. Während Prue sich diese besah, setzte Paige sich langsam auf. In die Augen der jüngeren Schwester traten Tränen, als sie sich das Hosenbein ihrer Jeans langsam nach oben zog, um sich ihr Knie anzusehen. Es war geschwollen und schimmerte in einem interessantem Gemisch aus blau, grün und lila. Vorsichtig tastete Paige darüber und schrie leise vor Schmerz auf. Prue ließ ihre Schulter in Ruhe und sah zu ihr hinab. Paige hielt ihr die Hand hin, damit Prue sie nach oben ziehen konnte. Die ergriff ihre Hand mit dem anderen Arm und zog sie langsam nach oben, wobei Paige darauf achtete, nicht ihr Knie zu beugen oder sonst zu belasten. Als sie endlich auf einem Bein stand, legte Prue sich ihren Arm um die gesunde Schulter, und stütze Paige, damit die versuchen konnte, das Knie zu belasten. Diesmal liefen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, aber Paige riss sich zusammen und stand nach geraumer Zeit auf beiden Beinen.

"Wo sind wir hier?" erkundigte Paige sich, was mit einem leichten Stöhnen endete, als Prue ihren Arm von ihrer eigenen Schulter nahm.

"Keine Ahnung. Wo auch immer dieses Portal hingeführt hat, ich schätze, wir sind dort angekommen." zuckte Prue mit den Schultern, was sie schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass eine davon nicht unverletzt geblieben war.

"Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sie sich bei Paige. Nicht, dass es ihr selbst besonders toll ging, aber die Tatsache, das Paige ziemlich blass war und bedrohlich schwankte, ließ sie kurz ihren eigenen Schmerz vergessen.

"Geht schon. Soll ich versuchen dich zu heilen?" fragte die nur.

"Nicht nötig. Das wird schon wieder." lehnte Prue ab. Das fehlte ihr noch, dass sie Paiges Versuchskaninchen wurde. Und außerdem sollte die sich lieber nicht unnötig verausgaben, wer wusste schon, was beide außerhalb der Lagerhalle erwartete.

"Kannst du auftreten?" wollte Prue von Paige wissen. Die belastete ihren Fuß vorsichtig und machte einen ziemlich wackligen Schritt, der ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

"Lassen wir das besser." lenkte Prue ein und griff Paige stützend um die Hüfte, die erleichtert das Gewicht wieder von ihrem Fuß nahm, damit sie das Knie entlasten konnte.

"Und wie kommen wir jetzt von hier weg?" fragte Prue sich selbst.

"Leo!" schallte Paiges Ruf durch die Halle. Gut, das war natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit.

"Andy!" stimmte Prue mit ein. Beide warteten eine Weile, aber nichts geschah. Paige sah Prue fragend an, und die runzelte leicht besorgt die Stirn.

"Vielleicht ist die Halle abgeschirmt. Kannst du kurz allein bleiben? Dann geh ich raus und versuche es noch einmal." bot Prue Paige an. Die nickte, und Prue half ihr zu einer Wand, damit Paige sich anlehnen konnte, während Prue sich um ihr 'Transportmittel' kümmern würde. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, das Paige kurz ohne sie auskommen würde, ließ Prue sie allein, und trat aus der Lagerhalle nach draußen. Sie befanden sich auf dem Gelände einer stillgelegten Fabrik, um sie herum befanden sich noch mehr von den Lagerhallen.

"Andy!" rief Prue erneut, und wartete wieder. Dann versuchte sie es noch viele weitere Male, mal mit Andy, dann wieder mit Leo, aber nie passierte auch nur eine Kleinigkeit. Als sie dazu überging, ihre Rufe mit den buntesten Verwünschungen zu schmücken, und keiner der beiden sich blicken ließ, sah Prue ein, das es keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Sie würde sich nur heiser schreien. Sie wollte schon wieder zu Paige zurückkehren, da fiel ihr siedend heiß ein möglicher Grund dafür ein, wieso Andy und Leo nicht antworteten. Geschockt ließ Prue sich in die Knie sinken. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das DURFTE nicht sein. Andy war nicht tot, niemals. Und schon gar nicht waren es Leo und ihre Schwestern. Nein, ihnen ging es sicher gut. Jedenfalls besser als Paige, ganz bestimmt. Der Ältestenrat hätte Andy nicht zurück geschickt, wenn er kurz darauf sterben würde, nein, das war nicht möglich.

Aber je mehr Prue sich das aufsagte, desto mehr regte sich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie zwang, an die Worte eines der Ältesten zu denken.

'Wenn ihr getrennt werden, könnt ihr den anderen immer orten, solange dieser am Leben ist. Vergesst das nicht.'

Prue schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nichts. Dunkelheit. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen. Müde stand Prue wieder auf und kehrte zu Paige zurück. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schwester wurde ihr bewusst, dass etwas fehlte. Eine innere Sicherheit, diese leise Stimme, die ihr immer, wenn sie an Andy gedacht hatte, gesagt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging und er in Sicherheit war, wenn auch nicht mit Worten.

Wortlos schüttelte Prue den Kopf, als Paige sie fragend ansah. Sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht, und war dankbar, das Paige keine Fragen stellte. Jetzt würden beide allein wieder nach Hause gelangen müssen.


	15. Kapitel 14

_**Kapitel 14: Where Are They?**_

Piper war die erste, die ihre Augen aufschlug. Voller Panik richtete sie sich ruckartig auf, und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in Nacken und Schultern. Ihre Hände legten sich sofort schützend auf ihren Unterleib. Neben ihr regte Andy sich, drehte sich stöhnend auf die Seite und öffnete langsam die Augen. Als er Piper sah, schenkte er ihr ein mattes Lächeln, und drückte sie sanft wieder nach unten.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Piper panisch. Alles was sie noch wusste, war, das dieser Hexer hinter ihrem Kind her war. Und Paige wollte sie und Prue von hier wegbringen. Dann wurde es schwarz.

"Alles in Ordnung, nichts passiert. Er wird dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen." beruhigte Andy sie sanft. Piper fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, das Wissen, dass dieser Typ tot war, ließ sie entspannt wieder die Augen schließen. Dann schnellte sie wieder nach oben und sah sich um. Phoebe lag nicht weit von ihr und regte sich vorsichtig, es schien als würde sie jeden Körperteil minimal bewegen, um zu wissen, was verletzt war und was nicht, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug und mit der Situation um sie herum konfrontiert werden würde. Leo war in einer Ecke des Dachbodens gelandet, und stand langsam auf, Andy tat es ihm vorsichtig gleich. Gott sei dank, ihrem Mann war anscheinend nichts passiert, und ihrem Kind auch nicht. Aber Moment, da fehlte doch jemand.

"Wo sind Paige und Prue?" fragte Piper und ließ sich von Andy nach oben helfen, wobei sie vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog. Leo begab sich zu Phoebe und heilte die, danach half er ihr auf und Phoebe bedankte sich.

"Paige hat sich und Prue wegebeamt." antwortete Andy. Leo sah ihn seltsam an, und nickte kurz nach oben. Andy wunderte sich kurz, bis ihm einfiel, was Leo meinte. So versuchte Andy, Prue zu orten. Nichts. Gar nichts. Keine Emotionen, kein Schmerz, keine Geräusche, kein Bild, kein ungefährer Aufenthaltsort, nichts, absolut gar nichts. Stille. Dunkelheit. Andy sah überrascht zu Leo, und auf dessen Gesicht konnte er dasselbe lesen, was er empfand. Leo konnte Paige auch nicht orten. Scheiße. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

"Was? Was ist?" wollte Phoebe wissen, der die Blicke zwischen den beiden Wächtern nicht entgangen waren.

"Ich kann Paige nicht orten." gestand Leo etwas zerknirscht. Piper sah ihn schockiert an.

"Dann suchen wir Prue, die wird sicher nicht weit entfernt sein." zuckte Phoebe mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann Prue nicht orten." kam es tonlos von Andy.

"Oh. Dann müssen wir sie wohl suchen gehen. Ich meine, solange es ihnen gut geht, haben wir dafür ja genug Zeit." kam es schon etwas verunsicherter von Phoebe.

"Nein, Phoebe, du verstehst nicht. Ich kann Prue weder orten, noch kann ich sie überhaupt spüren." schrie Andy sie an. Das konnte nicht sein, nein, oh bitte, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Er hatte sie doch erst wieder bekommen, wieso musste man sie ihm dann jetzt wieder nehmen? Wieso?

Phoebe und Piper zuckten merklich zusammen. Sollten die beiden etwa... Nein, ausgeschlossen. Das war nicht möglich, ganz bestimmt ging es den beiden gut. Oder etwa nicht?

"Sie sind nicht tot, bestimmt nicht." versuchte Leo, die beiden Schwestern zu beruhigen.

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" wollte Piper wissen, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sollte das der Preis für das Leben ihres ungeborenen Kindes sein, der Tod ihrer Schwestern?

"Das würden wir spüren." erklärte Leo ihr sanft.

"Du vielleicht." murmelte Andy düster. Der Älteste hatte ihm gesagt, das er Prue würde immer finden können. sofern diese am Leben war. Und jetzt, jetzt war es ihm nicht möglich, auch nur den Hauch von ihrer Existenz zu spüren. Es war, als wäre sie komplett verschwunden.

"Ja, und du auch." presste Leo zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor. Da begriff Andy, es war unnötig, Piper und Phoebe Sorgen zu bereiten. Die beiden waren geschafft genug.

"Du hast Recht. Tut mir Leid. Sie sind sicher noch am Leben." lenkte Andy ein. Viel Hoffnung hatte er jedoch nicht.


	16. Kapitel 15

_**Kapitel 15: Where Are We? (Or Should I Ask When?)**_

Prue und Paige hatten es mit viel Mühe und Zeitaufwand von dem Fabrikgelände herunter geschafft. Paige konnte kaum einen Schritt machen, ohne das die Schmerzen in ihrem Knie sie zum Aufschreien brachten. Prue versuchte, Geduld zu haben, aber so langsam aber sicher ging ihr das Gejammer von Paige auf den Senkel. Mein Gott, sie war nun wahrlich nicht die Einzige, die etwas abbekommen hatte, aber stellte Prue sich hin und schrie jedes Mal, wenn Paige sich versehentlich an ihrer Schulter festhielt? Eben, es brauchte ja wohl nicht die ganze Welt zu wissen, das Paige verletzt war.

Aber was Prue noch mehr Nerven kostete, als Paiges Wimmern, war die Tatsache, dass sie Andy immer noch nicht spüren konnte. Sie versuchte es fast ununterbrochen, aber das Einzige, was dabei heraus kam, waren Kopfschmerzen außerhalb jeder Kategorie, die durch Paige nur noch verschlimmert wurden.

Endlich hatten beide die ersten Vorläufer einer Stadt erreicht, welcher Stadt, davon hatten beide keine Ahnung. Aber auf alle Fälle sah sie nicht sehr einladend aus. Beide liefen weiter, ohne viele Pausen. Als sie an eine Tankstelle gelangten, ging Prue hinein und holte Wasser für beide. Ein wenig verwirrt registrierte sie den spöttischen Blick des Angestellten, als er ihr das Wechselgeld gab. Eigentlich hätte er ja mal fragen können, ob er ihr helfen konnte, aber nein, der machte sich doch tatsächlich über sie lustig. Wutschnaubend ging Prue wieder nach draußen und gab Paige wortlos die Wasserflasche.

"Und, wo sind wir?" fragte die, nachdem sie etwas getrunken hatte. Prue nahm die Flasche von ihr entgegen und trank selbst etwas.

"Ich hab nicht gefragt. Der fand meinen Aufzug so schon amüsant genug." rollte sie mit den Augen.

"Entweder du gehst da wieder rein, und fragst, oder wir finden es erst im nächsten Supermarkt heraus. Und wann der kommt, will ich lieber nicht wissen." erinnerte Paige sie. Prue seufzte und betrat wieder den Shop. Aber ihr fiel etwas Besseres ein, als zu fragen, wo sie waren. Sie suchte die Zeitungsabteilung mit den Lokalzeitungen, griff blind eine Zeitung und ging wieder zur Kasse. Sie bezahlte, wobei sie dem Typen einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf, und kehrte zu Paige zurück. Sie warf ihr die Zeitung hin, ohne sie sich überhaupt angesehen zu haben.

"Das kann nicht sein." meinte Paige, nachdem sie sich das Titelblatt angesehen hatte.

"Wieso?" wollte Prue wissen. Paige hielt ihr die Zeitung hin.

"San Francisco?" fragte Prue entgeistert. Das konnte wirklich nicht sein. Sie kannte San Francisco, sie war in dieser Stadt aufgewachsen. Und so sah sie bestimmt nicht aus. Nicht so unheimlich, nicht so düster, ganz sicher nicht. Prue schüttelte ungläubig den kopf.

"Ich meinte eher das Datum." kam es von Paige. Prue blickte zum oberen Rand der Seite.

15. Mai 2031

Das konnte nicht sein. Nein, sie waren niemals so weit in die Zuknuft gelangt. Sechsundzwanig Jahre, um genau zu sein. Oder vielleicht doch? War es nicht doch möglich, dass es ein Zeitportal gewesen war? Und wenn ja, was war dann mit den anderen passiert, mit Leo, Piper, Andy und Phoebe? Ein Zeitportal. Das würde auch erklären, wieso Prue Andy nicht spüren konnte, sofern er in der Gegenwart geblieben war. Oder war es die Vergangenheit?

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Prue, mehr an sich selbst gewandt.

"Wir gehen zu uns. Wer weiß, vielleicht können uns unsere älteren Ichs helfen." zuckte Paige mit den Schultern.

"Nein, wohl eher nicht. Wir sollten in ein Krankenhaus gehen, um uns durchchecken zu lassen." lehnte Prue Paiges Vorschlag sofort ab.

"Da könnte es ein kleines Problem geben. Wir können weder unsere Namen, noch unsere Sozialversicherungsnummern benutzen. Denn laut denen sind wir 26 Jahre älter, und ich glaube kaum, dass uns dafür eine plausible Erklärung einfällt." erinnerte Paige sie und stand auf.

"Was hast du vor?" wollte Prue wissen.

"Ich für meinen Teil hätte gern ein heißes Bad und jemanden, der uns weiterhelfen kann, damit wir wieder in unsere Zeit kommen." kam von Paige und sie humpelte los, in Richtung Stadt. Prue versuchte erfolglos, ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Das konnte ja heiter werden.


	17. Kapitel 16

_**Kapitel 16: What the Future Holds Part 1**_

Irgendwie hatten es die beiden geschafft und ein Taxi angehalten. Der Fahrer sah sie zwar reichlich komisch an, brachte sie aber ohne jeden Kommentar zu ihrem Haus. Prue bezahlte, und stieg zusammen mit Paige aus. Beim Anblick des Hauses traf beide fast der Schlag. Die Fassade bröckelte, von dem roten Anstrich war nicht mehr fiel übrig, die oberen Fenster waren eingeschlagen. Prue und Paige sahen sich alarmiert an. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie fasten einander an den Händen und gingen die Stufen nach oben. Vor der Haustür zögerten beide kurz, und Paige hob den Arm, um zu klopfen. Prue hielt ihn jedoch fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Statt zu klopfen, öffnete sie einfach die Tür. Beide betraten das Haus, und zogen die Tür weder ran, schlossen sie aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Das Haus hatte sich auch innen verändert. Jemand schien immer noch hier zu wohnen, aber wer auch immer es war, ihm lag nichts an bunten und warmen Farben. Die Wände waren in Schwarz gestrichen, der Tisch im Eingangsbereich war verschwunden, an der Stelle, wo er sich befunden hatte, prangte jetzt ein Pentagramm, an dessen Enden schwarze Kerzen aufgestellt waren.

Paige und Prue wechselten einen beunruhigten Blick, und gingen leise weiter. Als beide die Treppe nach oben gehen wollte, knackte etwas hinter ihnen, und beide erstarrten. Langsam drehten sich sie wieder um. Am Fuß der Treppe standen bestimmt zehn Männer, alle in schwarz gekleidet, und keiner von ihnen sah besonders gut gelaunt aus. Ein anderer Mann trat vor, seine längeren blonden Haare ließen Panik in Prue hinaufsteigen. Wenn er der war, für den sie ihn hielt, dann steckten beide gewaltig in Schwierigkeiten.

"Darf ich erfahren, was ihr beide da treibt?" erkundigte er sich, wobei es in seinen Augen amüsiert glitzerte.

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Paige, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu erteilen. Toll, dachte Prue bei sich, richtig so, reiz ihn ruhig weiter, dann lässt er uns bestimmt leben.

"Oh, Tante Paige, du enttäuschst mich." lachte der Mann laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, warf er seinen Männern einen Blick zu, diese verbeugten sich und zogen sich zurück. Der blonde Mann ging einige Schritte zurück, und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Paige sah Prue zweifelnd an, und war überrascht, als die bereitwillig die Treppe wieder nach unten ging, aber am Fuß stehen blieb, um auf Paige zu warten. Die hüpfte nach unten, und Prue half ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Dort waren die Wände ebenfalls dunkel, und sämtliche Möbel bis auf der Esstisch waren verschwunden. Prue wollte gerade fragen, ob sie sich vielleicht setzen konnten, da machte er Mann eine Handbewegung und ein Sofa tauchte auf. Paige ließ sich erleichtert darauf fallen, Prue jedoch blieb stehen.

"Dachte ich mir. Du warst immer die, die man zwingen musste, klein bei zu geben." kam es von den Mann. Ja, er war zweifelsfrei der, für den Prue ihn hielt.

"Freut mich, das zu hören." schnaubte Prue wütend.

"Hey, geholfen hat es dir nichts, du bist gestorben, übrigens bevor Tante Paige auf der Bildfläche erschien." grinste der Mann.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Paige wieder. Mittlerweile hatte auch sie begriffen, dass das hier kein Spiel war.

"Du kennst mich nicht? Darf ich fragen, aus welcher Zeit ihr beide gekrochen seid?" erkundigte der Mann sich, offenbar ehrlich interessiert.

"2005." kam es von Paige.

"Oh, na dann." grinste der Mann, mit der Information offenbar zufrieden.

"Sie kennt dich nicht. Aber ich dich schon." mischte Prue sich ein. Ihr Blick war eiskalt, und dennoch loderte Wut in ihren Augen.

"Wie lange musstest du flehen, damit man dich wiedererweckt hat? Wer hast du die da oben dazu gebracht, dir noch eine Chance zu geben?" kam es von dem Mann.

"Das musste ich nicht. Du warst derjenige, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich diese Chance bekomme." funkelte Prue ihn an.

"Ah, ich vergaß, die können ja in die Zukunft sehen." Der Mann schlug sie mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

"Aber ich fürchte, hierher zu kommen, war deine letzte Handlung, und zwar diesmal endgültig." fauchte er Prue dann an, und die flog keine Sekunde später auch schon gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, aber sie rappelte sich fast sofort wieder auf.

"Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

"Das war nur der Anfang. Vielleicht fragst du ja deine zwei anderen Schwestern und deinen Schwager, was ich noch so kann. Oh, Moment, das geht ja leider nicht mehr." grinste der Mann zufrieden. Prue stand einfach nur da und sah ihn geschockt an.

"Ich weiß sehr gut, wozu du fähig bist." flüsterte sie leise.

"Haben sie es dir gezeigt? Und du bist nicht gleich auf mich losgegangen? Respekt, du hast dich sehr gut unter Kontrolle." nickte der Mann anerkennend.

"Besser, als du denkst." kam es tonlos von Prue, und diesmal segelte er durch die Luft. Prue packte sich Paiges Arm, riss die hoch und rannte mit ihr zur Tür. Paige vergaß für einen kurzen Moment ihren Schmerz, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das hier für sie und Prue leicht tödlich enden konnte. Gerade, als Prue die Tür öffnen wollte, packte sie eine unsichtbare Hand um den Hals und hob sie nach oben. Paige fuhr herum und sah, wie der Mann sich langsam wieder erhob. Prues Gegenschlag hatte ihn anscheinend unvorbereitet getroffen, und jetzt kochte er vor Wut.

"Du kleine dämliche Hexe, du ehlende Hure, was erlaubst du dir eigentlich!" schrie er erbost und Prue wurde heftig geschüttelte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hals, und sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder Luft zu bekommen.

"Glaubst du, ich lasse euch wieder gehen? Dann bist du dümmer, als ich je für möglich gehalten habe. Du verdienst den Namen Halliwell nicht." schnaubte der Mann und ließ Prue mehrere Male gegen die Wand krachen. Die schaffte es mit einiger Kraft, sich beim letzten Mal abzufangen. Dann ließ der Mann sie los und sie krachte mit voller Wut auf den Boden. Paige hatte die ganze Zeit verzweifelt versucht, sich zu beamen, oder irgendetwas zu sich zu holen, etwas, mit dem sie diesem Hexer gefährlich werden konnte, solange er sich auf Prue konzentrierte. Doch nichts funktionierte.

Prue drehte sich auf die Seite und stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf. Paige kniete sich neben sie, ohne auf den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem eigenen Knie zu achten. Prue hatte eine ziemlich große Platzwunde auf der Stirn, aus der Blut ihr Gesicht herunter lief.

"Bist du immer noch nicht erledigt?" fragte der Mann, und in seine Stimme schlich sich ein wenig Erstaunen. Prue drückte sich mit einiger Mühe nach oben, und stand auf.

"Noch lange nicht." sagte sie mit fester, wenn auch etwas heiserer Stimme. Dann formte sie einen Energieball und traf den Mann genau auf der Brust. Während der vor Schmerz aufschrie, packte Prue ihre Schwester und blinzelte, damit beide schnell von dem Ort wegkamen.

* * *

_Wer ist wohl der fremde Mann aus der Zukunft?_


	18. Kapitel 17

_**Kapitel 17: What The Future Holds Part 2**_

Sie waren in irgendeinem leer stehenden Gebäude am Hafen. Paige hatte sich auf eine der Holzkisten gesetzt, während Prue auf und ab lief. Nachdem Zwischenfall im Haus der Halliwells hatte Prue ihre eigenen Wunden geheilt, und sich anschließend um Paige gekümmert. Auf ihre Fragen reagierte sie zunächst gar nicht, weder auf die, wieso sie sich selbst heilen konnte, noch auf die, wer dieser Mann eigentlich war, wieso er Paige mit Tante angesprochen hatte, und woher Prue ihn kannte. Doch je länger Prue schwieg, desto bohrender wurden die Fragen von Paige, bis Prue es nicht mehr aushielt. Immerhin saßen sie beide in der Zukunft fest, und Paige hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, wieso sie beide um ein Haar gestorben wären. Also zog sich Prue eine Kiste heran, setzte sich Paige gegenüber und begann zu erzählen.

"Ich hätte von Anfang an ehrlich zu dir sein sollen, als ich das Datum las, und du nach Hause gehen wolltest. Aber ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hatte ich ja Hoffnung, dass die Zukunft sich geändert hatte, durch mein Auftauchen, und das von Andy. Aber offensichtlich ist dem nicht so." sagte sie leise und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Der Mann, der uns gerade umbringen wollte, das ist unser Neffe, Paige." gab Prue dann zu. Paige sah sie entgeistert an.

"Phoebe hat einen Sohn?" entfuhr es ihr.

"Nicht Phoebe. Piper." seufzte Prue, wohl wissend, das es jetzt erst richtig interessant werden würde.

"Piper hat einen Sohn in der Zukunft? Aber was ist aus ihrer Tochter geworden, und aus Piper, Leo, Phoebe, mir und dir?"

"Paige, Piper hat keine Tochter. Der Mann vorhin, das ist ihr ungeborenes Kind."

"Aber ihr wart in der Zukunft, ihr habt ihre Tochter gesehen!" rief Paige aus.

"Ja, und in derselben Zukunft war ich noch am Leben, und wir haben nie etwas von dir gehört." erinnerte Prue sie.

"Paige, alles, was wir tun, jeder Gedanke von uns, das alles hat einen Einfluss auf unsere Zukunft. Der Mann, der uns umbringen wollte, ist der Sohn von Piper und Leo, Wyatt Halliwell."

Paige saß nur da und starrte Prue unverwandt an. "Du hast es gewusst."

"Der Ältestenrat hat es mir gesagt. Paige, eigentlich hättet ihr als die Mächtigen Drei Cole getötet, und Piper hätte zwei Söhne bekommen, Wyatt und Chris. Als ihr Cole verschont habt, habt ihr die Zukunft geändert. Chris wird nie geboren werden, Piper wird nicht mehr schwanger werden, zumindest nicht, solange Cole noch da ist. Er und Phoebe werden ein Paar, und heiraten irgendwann. Wyatt hat von Anfang an einen Hang zum Bösen gehabt, und Coles Vergangenheit hat ihn fasziniert. Chris wäre genau der Gegenpol gewesen, er wäre fas vollkommen nach Leo gekommen. Und Chris wäre auch derjenige gewesen, der Wyatt bekehrt hätte, sich dem Guten zuzuwenden. Ohne Chris ist Wyatt voll und ganz böse geworden. Er hat sich unerlaubt mehr Kräfte angeeignet, und als Piper und Leo mit ihm reden wollten, hat er Leo verbannt. Er hat ihm die Kraft eines Wächters genommen und irgendwohin geschickt, von wo er nicht mehr wiederkommt. Aber so sehr Wyatt auch dem Bösen diente, Piper, Phoebe und du habt ihn immer noch als den gesehen, der er als kleines Kind war. Ihr hättet ihm nie etwas tun können. Doch er hat euch etwas angetan. Er hat Piper gefoltert, ihr ihre Kräfte genommen und sie qualvoll getötet. Erst da habt ihr beide, du und Phoebe erkannt, was Wyatt wirklich ist. Das ultimative Böse. Und ihr habt versucht, ihn zu vernichten. Aber allein seid ihr zu schwach gewesen. Er hat euch eine nach der anderen niedergemetzelt, ihr ward keine Herausforderung für ihn. Wyatt ist der mächtigste Hexer, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Du hast seine Macht ja gerade erlebt."

"Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?" stammelte Paige. Das war einfach zu viel, zuerst versuchte ein wildfremder Mann, sie umzubringen, und dann erzählte Prue ihr auch noch, dass dieser Mann ihr Neffe war, und allem Anschein nach der neue Herrscher der Unterwelt.

"Wyatt hat einen Spruch benutzt, um sich Pipers Kräfte anzueignen. Einen sehr einfachen Spruch zwar, aber er erfordert einiges an Können, damit er wirklich funktioniert. Ihr alle, Du, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, ja sogar Cole, keiner von euch würde Wyatt je etwas antun. Weil ihr die Gefahr nicht seht, sie nicht sehen wollt. Du denkst dir jetzt sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Erziehung ist. Ist es nicht, Paige. Solange Wyatt aktive Kräfte hat, wird er immer wieder versuchen, dem Bösen zu dienen."

"Deshalb hat der Rat dich geschickt. Du sollst ihm seine Kräfte nehmen." ging es Paige auf.

"Nicht ganz. Bei dem Spruch gibt es einen Haken, nur einen einzigen. Wenn ich seine Kräfte nehme, und er mir irgendwann direkt sagt, dass er sie wiederhaben will, dann bekommt er sie auch. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern besteht darin, dass er mich nie sieht." erklärte Prue.

"Das heißt, du wartest, bist Wyatt geboren ist, nimmst ihm seine Kräfte ab, und dann? Dann stirbst du wieder, oder was?"

"Nein. Aber der Anfang war richtig. Wenn ich Wyatts Kräfte habe, nimmt der Rat sie mir ab, mitsamt meinen anderen Kräften, und Andy werden seine auch entzogen. Wir bekommen neue Identitäten, und die Chance auf einen vollständigen Neuanfang, ohne Dämonen, Hexen und Magie. Als einfache Familie." erklärte Prue.

"Das ist es für dich wert, dieses neue Leben? Dass du Piper vor den Kopf stößt, und dann einfach verschwindest!" ereiferte Paige sich. Sie könnte ihrer älteren Schwester gerade den Hals umdrehen.

"Wenn das bedeutet, dass Piper glücklich wird, und lebt, dann ja, dann bin ich bereit, ihr das anzutun."

"Du bist einfach nur egoistisch, du tust das, weil du ein einfaches Leben für dich willst!" schrie Paige und sprang auf.

"Nein, Paige. und wage es dir nicht, mir das vorzuwerfen. Ich habe so viel aufgeben müssen, um eine der Mächtigen drei zu sein, ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens verloren, und nie habe ich etwas dafür erhalten. Ich habe es satt, einfach nur satt, Paige. Das du das nicht verstehst ist mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. Für dich ist das alles neu und aufregend, du bist gern eine Hexe. Aber irgendwann erlebst du einen Verlust, der dich fast um den Verstand bringt. Ich bin für Andys Tod verantwortlich, er ist gestorben, weil er mich so geliebt hat, und selbst jetzt ist er bereit, alles für mich zu riskieren.

Und sieht dir hier um, Paige. Wyatt hat eine Schreckensherrschaft errichtet, die alles, was du bisher gesehen hast, in den Schatten stellt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Zukunft so aussieht." erwiderte Prue fest.

"Hat er Recht? Hast du gesehen, wie er Piper getötet hat?" fragte Paige leise.

"Ja. Und nicht nur, wie er Piper umgebracht hat, sondern auch, wie er dich und Phoebe vernichtet hat, wie er Dutzende gute Hexen und Magier niedergemetzelt hat. Wie er Pipers Liebe zu ihm gegen sie benutzt hat, wie sie ihn um Gnade angefleht hat, und er immer wieder auf sie einschlug. Wie er Phoebes Tochter getötet hat, ein Mädchen von vier Jahren, das ihm nie etwas getan hat. Wie er deinen Ehemann gefoltert hat, und du zusehen musstest. Ich hab gesehen, was die Zukunft für euch alle drei bereithält, und es tut weh zu wissen, das der eigene Neffe für euer Leid verantwortlich sein wird." antwortete Prue niedergeschlagen.

"Aber jetzt bist du da, vielleicht-"

"Paige, lass es. Wir sollten nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, anstatt weiter darüber zu diskutieren." seufzte Prue.

"Wenn er Andy etwas angetan hätte..."

"Er wird ihm nie etwas tun können. Wenn Wyatt sich seiner Kräfte würdig erweißt, erhält er einen Teil von ihnen zurück. Aber er wird seine Kräfte nie gehen ein Familienmitglied benutzen können, auch nicht gegen Andy." erklärte Prue geduldig, auch wenn Geduld jetzt das letzte war, woran sie dachte.

"Ich versteh es nicht. Du weißt das die ganze Zeit, und du sagst keinem von uns kein Wort. Was hättest du getan, wenn das hier nicht passiert wäre? Gewartet, bis Wyatt geboren wird, ihm dann seine Kräfte genommen, und einfach verschwunden?" warf Paige ihr vor.

"Paige, ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht. Ich könnte mir tausend andere Gründe vorstellen, weshalb ich lieber wieder zurückgekommen wäre. Aber die haben den Ältestenrat nicht interessiert." rief Prue verzweifelt aus.

"Du hättest ablehnen müssen."

"Und zusehen, wie ihr euren Tod findet? Noch einmal? Nein, Paige. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen."

"Also stürzt du Piper und Leo lieber in ihr Unglück, ja!"

"Ich hab es mir weiß Gott nicht leicht gemacht, okay?" brauste Prue auf. Die Vorwürfe Paiges gingen ihr so langsam aber sicher auf den Zeiger. "Es gibt so viel, was ich Piper und Phoebe gerne gesagt hätte, aber nie die Chance dazu bekommen habe, so vieles, was ich gern getan hätte, aber nie die Möglichkeit hatte. Wyatt ist sicher nicht der einzige Grund, wieso ich wieder da bin, aber er ist der gewichtigste."

"Das übersteht Piper nicht. Das kannst du ihr nicht antun, ihrem Sohn einfach die Kräfte nehmen, und dann verschwinden, ohne es zu erklären." Paige jedoch dachte nicht daran, Prue in Ruhe zu lassen.

"Du wirst es ihr nicht sagen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" fragte Prue gefährlich kalt.

"Und wenn ich es doch tue? Was willst du dann mit mir machen? Mir Hausarrest erteilen?"

"Nein, aber es gibt da einen sehr interessanten Schweigezauber, den ich schon länger mal ausprobieren wollte." warnte Prue sie.

"Wir können unsere Schwestern nicht verhexen." erinnerte Paige sie.

"Falsch, du solltest besser aufpassen. Ihr als Mächtige Drei könnt euch nicht gegenseitig mit euren Kräften angreifen, für mich gelten netter Weise andere Regeln." kam es tonlos von Prue. Paige sah sie an, schwieg aber, wohl wissend, dass es sicher nicht nett ausgehen würde, wenn Prue sich entschloss, sich gegen sie zu stellen.

"Und, wie kommen wir von hier weg?" fragte Paige nach einer Weile leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht." seufzte Prue und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Es gibt einen Widerstand gegen Wyatt, aber dort aufzutauchen ist gefährlich, er hat Spione in deren Reihen, und deren Identität kenne ich nicht."

"Und sonst, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?"

"Wir könnten warten. Bis Andy und den anderen aufgeht, was es mit dem Portal auf sich hatte, und sie irgendeinen Weg finden, uns zurückzuholen. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie uns nicht für tot halten, oder gar nicht erkennen, dass wir in das Portal gezogen wurden."

"Tolle Aussichten."

"Ja, aber die beste ist die Tatsache, dass Wyatt uns wahrscheinlich finden kann, immerhin sind wir mit ihm verwandt, und ich hab meine Kräfte gegen ihn eingesetzt."

"Super. Sollten wir dann nicht vielleicht versuchen, von hier wegzukommen?" schlug Paige leicht panisch vor.

"Wieso? Egal wo wir sind, er wird uns finden, und dann umbringen. Es hat kaum Sinn, vor ihm zu fliehen. Wenn er einen töten will, dann tut er es auch." zuckte Prue mit den Schultern.

"Er hatte die Gelegenheit, uns beide umzubringen, aber er hat es nicht getan." gab Paige zu bedenken.

"Ja, weil er der Meinung war, dich schon getötet zu haben. Und ich bin ein unbekannter Faktor, er weiß nicht, was ich noch aus dem Ärmel schüttle. Außerdem, es macht ihm mehr Spaß, seine Opfer zu quälen, bis die um Gnade winseln." kam es beunruhigend gleichgültig von Prue.

"Das scheint dir ja egal zu sein!" rief Paige entsetzt aus.

"Paige, ich war schon tot. Glaub mir, so schlecht ist es da gar nicht. Und übrigens, Leo hat doch mal erzählt, das einem Wächter alle seine vorherigen Leben gezeigt werden, damit er aus den Fehlern lernt. Ich hab meine auch gesehen, und glaub mir, das wäre nicht der grausamste Tod, den ich finden würde." kam es von Prue, die sich die Schläfen massierte.

"Ich für meinen Teil würde gern noch etwas am Leben bleiben, wenn das nicht zu viel verlangt ist." fauchte Paige.

"Vergiss es, Paige. Nicht das mit dem Leben, sondern den Wunsch, keine losen Enden zurück zu lassen. Das funktioniert fast nie, es sei denn, du bekommst ein Jahr vorher gesagt, wann du stirbst." kam es erstaunlich sanft von Prue.

"Kannst du Gedanken lesen?" fragte Paige argwöhnisch. Sie hatte schon öfter das Gefühl gehabt, das Prue zu wissen schien, was ihr Gegenüber als nächstes sagen würde.

"Jein. Bei Andy, ja, ohne jede Einschränkung, okay, er muss wach sein, und es ist einfacher, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe. Aber bei euch anderen, nein, fast nie. Nur in ganz kurzen Momenten, wenn ich Blickkontakt habe, und du zu beschäftigt bist, um deine Gedanken zu steuern. Bei Cole zum Beispiel funktioniert es leichter, weil er gelesen werden will." zuckte Prue mit den Schultern.

"Findest du das fair? Du hättest es ruhig mal sagen können." schnaubte Paige.

"Paige, es ist ja nicht so, das ich deine Gedanken Wort für Wort hören würde. Ich habe eher eine vage Vorstellung von dem, was du sagen wirst." lachte Prue auf.

"Wundervoll. Könntest du das dann bitte lassen?" fauchte Paige sie an.

"Ja, kann ich, und glaub mir, ich will deine Gedanken gar nicht wissen. Aber dass du Andy niedlich findest, das hab ich gehört. Soll ich das besser wieder vergessen?" fragte Prue, immer noch amüsiert. Paige sah sie ertappt an.

"Ich hab kein Problem damit, Paige. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich finde Leo auch süß. Aber nicht so, wie ich mich zu Andy hingezogen fühle. Leo ist nett, wie ein großer Bruder, und selbst wenn er nicht mit Piper verheiratet wäre, hätte ich nichts mit ihm angefangen. Dafür liebe ich Andy viel zu sehr." erklärte Prue ihr.

"Und jetzt sollten wir uns vielleicht überlegen, wie wir wieder zurück in unsere Zeit kommen." seufzte sie dann ernst.


	19. Kapitel 18

_**Kapitel 18: The Resistance**_

"Und du bist sicher, dass es funktioniert?" fragte Prue argwöhnisch.

"Ja. Wir müssen nur ins Haus und ein anderes Portal öffnen. Dann sind wir in Null Komma nichts wieder zu Hause." nickte Paige eifrig.

"Mir macht das 'nur' Sorgen. Die Idee ist gut, wirklich. Aber du hast hier keine aktiven Kräfte mehr, und im Haus wimmelt es von Dunklen Magiern und Dämonen, nicht zu vergessen Wyatt. Ich bezweifle, dass er sehr erfreut sein wird, uns wieder zu sehen. Nein, anders, er wird erfreut sein, weil er somit eine neue Chance bekommt, uns zu töten." erinnerte Prue ihrer jüngeren Schwester.

"Ich weiß. Aber wir haben keine Utensilien, mit denen wir ein Elixier herstellen könnten, und Zaubersprüche werden bei ihm sicher nicht helfen. Wir können auch warten, bis er uns gefunden hat." schlug Paige etwas beleidigt vor.

"Paige, noch mal, du hast keine aktiven Kräfte, und du weißt nicht richtig, wie man ein Portal öffnet. Ich kann nicht beides gleichzeitig machen, die Dämonen und Wyatt von uns fern halten, und ein Portal öffnen. Letzteres erfordert übrigens einiges an Kraft."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich zu schwach dafür bin!" giftete Paige.

"Nein, Paige." seufzte Prue. Das war ja schlimmer, als mit Phoebe im Teenageralter zu diskutieren.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass weder du, noch ich wahrscheinlich ausreichend Kraft haben, um ein Portal ohne die Hilfe des anderen zu öffnen. Womit wir wieder bei dem Problem wären, dass ich mich nicht zerteilen kann." So langsam wurde Prue laut.

"Und was schlägst du vor!" schrie Paige sie an.

"Es besteht kein Grund, mich anzuschreien, verstanden?" kam es von Prue, diesmal betont ruhiger. "Danke. Und ich weiß es nicht. Aber unvorbereitet da hinzugehen, das könnte unser Tod sein."

"Ja, genau wie hier zu warten." schnaubte Paige und verschränkte die Arme.

"Paige..." stöhnte Prue gequält. Sie war Widerspruch ja gewohnt, aber für gewöhnlich ließ sich ein Kompromiss finden.

"Was!" fachte die auch sofort.

"Vergiss es, es hat ja sowieso keinen Sinn." nuschelte Prue.

"Passt der großen Hexe was nicht?" fragte Paige provozierend.

"Ich warne dich, ich kann schnell ziemlich sauer werden, wenn ich zuvor meine dämonischen Kräfte benutzt habe." fauchte Prue, besann sich aber recht schnell wieder.

"Tut mir Leid. Aber ich würde gern eine offene Konfrontation mit Wyatt vermeiden." bat sie Paige ruhiger.

"Wenn dir was besseres einfällt, bitte, ich bin ganz Ohr." entgegnete die mit einer ausholenden Geste.

"Gegen Wyatt gibt es einen Widerstand unter den Hexen und Zauberern. Wir könnten die um Hilfe bitten."

"Das wolltest du vorher nicht, weil du Angst hattest, dass es dort Spitzel gibt."

"Die habe ich noch. Aber wenn ich schon ins Haus muss, dann gehe ich nicht mit dir allein. Jede helfende Hand, die wir bekommen können, könnte uns das Leben retten."

"Und für unser Leben das einer anderen Hexe opfern? Nein Prue, das ist nicht fair."

"Ich habe nicht vor, jemanden zu zwingen. Und die sind sowieso schon so gut wie tot, ein paar Tage eher macht da keinen Unterschied."

"Was weißt du?"

"Wyatt wird es irgendwann gelingen, den Widerstand fast völlig zu vernichten." gab Prue etwas widerwillig zu. Paige starrte eine Weile schweigend vor sich hin.

"Wenn wir sie finden, willst du es ihnen dann sagen?" fragte sie leise.

"Nein. Paige, ich bin geschickt wurden, um die Zukunft auf unserer Zeitebene zu verändern, nicht, um in der Zukunft aktiv zu werden. Und ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn sie nichts davon wissen. Stell dir mal vor, wie du dich verhalten würdest, wenn du wüsstest, dass du bald stirbst." antwortete Prue.

"Dann sollten wir sie suchen gehen." sagte Paige fest und stand auf. Sie und Prue verließen das Lagerhaus und machten sich auf den Weg in ein ziemlich düsteres Viertel von San Francisco. Als beide um eine der Straßenecken bogen, trafen sie auf eine Gruppe von fünf Personen, die zusammen um ein Feuer standen und diskutierten.

"Stören wir?" fragte Prue laut. Alle fuhren herum und sahen sie und Paige verwundert an.

"Können wir euch helfen?" erkundigte sich eine Frau mit rötlichen Haaren, die ihr in Locken über die Schultern fielen.

"Ja, das hoffen wir. Deswegen sind wir auch hier." erklärte Paige.

"Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, können wir euch helfen?" wollte ein Mann mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren wissen, der neben der Frau stand und die Arme verschränkte.

"Ihr wisst mehr über Wyatt, als wir, und ihr kennt seine Schwächen besser als jeder andere." entschloss Prue sich, sofort die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Was vielleicht doch keine gute Idee war, da sofort ein Energieball auf sie zugeflogen kam. Prue regierte jedoch noch rechtzeitig und lenkte ihn ab.

"Wir wollen euch nichts tun!" rief Paige aus.

"Ach nein!" kam es scharf von der Frau. Sie schien die Sprecherin der kleinen Gruppe zu sein.

"Bitte. Wir sind aus der Vergangenheit, und wir wollen nur in unsere Zeit zurück!" bat Prue sie, wobei sie den Magier, der den Energieball geschleudert hatte, im Auge behielt.

"Dann geht doch einfach." fauchte der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren.

"Das funktioniert so einfach nicht. Wir müssten in Halliwell Manor ein Portal öffnen, und da rein zu kommen gestaltet sich als ziemlich schwierig." gab Prue bissig zurück.

"Wieso müsst ihr für ein Portal in das Haus? Und wer seid ihr eigentlich?" wollte die Frau verwirrt wissen.

"Das ist Paige Mathews, und ich bin Prue Halliwell." antwortete Prue wahrheitsgemäß.

"Das ist mit Sicherheit eine Falle. Leah, das können wir nicht machen." raunte der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren der Frau mit den Locken zu.

"Das entscheide immer noch ich." verwies die ihn in ihre Schranken.

"Woher sollen wir wissen, dass ihr uns nicht belügt?" wandte sie sich dann wieder an Paige und Prue. Die sahen sich ratlos an.

"Prue ist eigentlich tot, wenn ich euch daran erinnern darf." meldete sich der Mann zu Wort.

"Piper hat bis zu Wyatts Geburt gedacht, sie würde ein Mädchen bekommen. Cole und Phoebe haben geheiratet. Was wollt ihr noch für Beweise?" fragte Prue, kurz vor dem Verzweifeln.

"Wenn du wirklich Prue bist, dann kannst du mir ja sicher sagen, wieso aus dir und Andy nichts geworden ist, und wieso er gestorben ist?" wandte sich Leah an Prue.

„Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Als ein Dämon uns bedroht hat, und den Tag immer wieder hat zurücklaufen lassen, da habe ich ihn gebeten, mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen, weil ich ihn beschützen wollte. Er hat nicht auf mich gehört, und der Dämon hat ihn getötet." sagte Prue tonlos.

"Paige, wer ist dein Vater, und wieso hast du den Nachnamen Mathews?" wollte die Frau von Paige wissen.

"Der Vorname ist Sam, einen Nachnamen kenne ich nicht, er war der Wächter des Lichtes von unserer Mutter. Vor Piper und Leo war eine solche Beziehung verboten, und die beiden haben mich nach meiner Geburt zu einer Kirche gebracht, damit man mich adoptieren konnte." antwortete Paige.

"Sollte auch nur eine von euch ihre Kräfte gegen uns einsetzen, dann werdet ihr vernichtet. Verstanden?" fragte Leah, woraufhin Paige und Prue nickten. Lea drehte sich zu dem Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und nickte ihm fast unmerklich zu. Der seufzte und machte eine kurze Handbewegung, woraufhin in der Mauer neben ihnen eine Tür erschien.

"Bitte, nach euch." bat Leah Prue und Paige, als sie die Tür aufhielt.

_

* * *

So, das war es erstmal für eine längere Zeit. Ich habe nicht vor, die Geschichte hier abzubrechen, im Gegenteil, ich habe auch schon weitere Kapitel in Planung. Nur fehlt mir gerade die Zeit, sie zu überarbeiten._


	20. Kapitel 19

_**Kapitel 19: First Meetings**_

Von der Tür führte eine steile Wendeltreppe nach unten, die in einer Höhle mündete, in der Fackeln an den Wänden recht spärliches Licht spendeten. Paige und Prue sahen sich beeindruckt um. Das war eine ziemlich gute Leistung, ein Portal so zu erschaffen, das man es nicht merkte, wenn man es durchtrat.

"Hier entlang." bat Lea die beiden und nahm eine Fackel von der Wand. Sofort erschien an der freien Stelle eine neue.

"Nett." bemerkte Prue trocken.

"Danke. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass du mehr drauf hast, als so was." erwiderte Lea und um ihre Mundwinkel spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. Von der Höhle führten Wege in weitere Abschnitte, die meist vollständig leer waren, bis auf die Fackeln an den Wänden, damit man etwas sehen konnte. Das Gewirr aus Gängen und Höhlen glich einen Labyrinth, und Paige hatte schon nach zwei anderen Räumen das Gefühl, vollkommen die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Von den fünf Leuten, die oben gestanden hatten, waren nur Lea und der Mann mit nach unten gekommen.

"Keine Angst, wir wissen, wo wir sind." versicherte der Mann, als Paige ihn verwirrt ansah.

"Das ist Absicht. Verringert die Möglichkeit, das jemand uns findet." zuckte Lea mit den Schultern.

"Das ist übrigens Sean." erwähnte sie dann beiläufig.

"Darf man fragen, was ihr seid?" erkundigte Paige sich.

"Menschenfressende Dämonen, und du bist unsere Tagesration." knurrte Sean, woraufhin er einen Klaps auf den Oberarm von Lea erntete.

"Lea ist eine Hexe, eine sehr gute sogar. Und ich, na ja, so was wie du, Paige. Nur das meine Mutter der Wächter war, und mein Vater... ein Dämon, aber einer, der im Dienste des Rates stand." kam es tonlos von Sean.

"Ist sie..." erkundigte Prue sich vorsichtig.

"So wie der Rest des Rates, ja. Und er auch." antwortete diesmal Lea, als Sean nicht reagierte. endlich gelangten sie in eine große Höhle. der gang hatte auf einen Vorsprung geendet, und jetzt standen die vier oben und sahen nach unten. Dort gab es ausnahmsweise keine Fackeln, sondern richtige Lampen, Metalltische, auf denen Dokumente ausgebreitet waren, Kessel über dem Feuer, und andere Dinge.

"Das hier ist der Hauptsitz des Widerstandes." verkündete Sean überflüssiger Weise.

"Wow." entfuhr es Paige. mit so vielen Leuten hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Passt auf, an wen ihr geratet. Hier gibt es nicht nur 'gute' Hexen, wobei man bei dem Wort sowieso vorsichtig sein sollte. Viele hier sind Dämonen, oder Vampire, die von Wyatt unterdrückt werden." erklärte Lea den beiden.

"So eine Art Zweckgemeinschaft." ging es Paige auf.

"Genau."

"Für den Hauptsitz gibt es hier erstaunlich wenige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen." konnte Prue sich ihren Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Lea hob einen Stein auf und ließ ihn nach unten fallen. Ungefähr zwei Meter über den Tischen explodierte er. Alle Anwesenden unter ihnen sahen nach oben.

"Wenn hier ein Unbefugter eintritt, geht außerdem ein Alarm los." sagte Sean nur, und er wies auf einen kleinen Pfad nach unten, den die vier nehmen mussten.

Unten angekommen, trat ein etwas älterer Mann au die vier zu. Lea gab ihm die Fackel, und sie verschwand, kaum hatte sie sie losgelassen.

"Das ist Jay. So was wie der Leiter von dem allem hier." erklärte sie Prue und Paige, die kurz nickten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Prue, wie zwei andere junge Leute den Pfand nach oben nahmen.

"Und wen hast du heute angeschleppt?" fragte der Mann mit einem Seufzen.

"Paige Mathews und Prudence Halliwell." kam es von Lea. Das erstaunte Jay jetzt doch.

"Ich würde denken, ihr beide seid tot." kam die unausweichliche Bemerkung.

"Wir sind-"

"Ich weiß, aus der Vergangenheit. Ganz so bescheuert bin ich nun auch nicht." brachte Jay sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

"Ihr beide könnt euch ausruhen." wies er dann Lea und Sean an. Beide verbeugten sich leicht und zogen sich stumm zurück.

"Ihr müsst nichts erklären, ich kann es sehen." wandte Jay sich an Prue und Paige.

"so, ihr wollt also wieder in eure zeit zurück." seufzte er dann und forderte beide mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen. sie gingen eine Weile, bis sie zu zwei Männern kamen, welche beide nicht sehr freundlich aussahen.

"Hunter und Prey. Bitte, keine Witze über die Namen, die haben sie sich ja nicht ausgesucht. Ich bezweifle, dass deine Fähigkeiten zu einer vollständigen Heilung ausgereicht haben, oder?" fragte Jay Prue. Die schüttelte wenn auch leicht widerwillig, den Kopf.

"Die beiden kümmern sich um euch. Dann wird Lea euch abholen, damit ihr erstmal schlafen könnt. Hier seid ihr sicher. Das garantiere ich euch." erklärte Jay, dann ließ er Prue und Paige allein mit den beiden Männern.


	21. Kapitel 20

_**Kapitel 20: Making Plans**_

Die beiden Männer waren erstaunlich freundlich gewesen, und hatten sich nochmals die Blessuren von Paige und Prue angesehen, und beide dann mit einem Spruch vollständig geheilt. Anschließend hatte Lea Prue und Paige zu einer kleinere höhle geführt, in der zwei Armeebetten standen, wo beide sich ausruhen konnten. Prue und Paige waren erleichtert auf die Betten gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen. Eine Ewigkeit später hatte jemand beide sanft geweckt, und zwar Jay. Er hatte ihnen andere Sachen besorgt, die zwar ziemlich knapp saßen und durchgehend schwarz waren, und hatte sie dann in die Mitte der großen Höhle geführt. Dort standen einige Leute um einen Tsch herum, auf dem Blaupausen lagen. Zwei der anwesenden waren Sean und Lea. Beim Betrachten der anderen stellt Prue fest, das schwarz hier anscheinend die neue Modefarbe war, ausnahmslos alle hatten schwarze Sachen an.

"Das hier ist der Rat des Widerstandes. So was wie der Nachfolger des Ältestenrates, aber mit dem unterschied, das es hier nicht nach der Gesinnung, sondern nach den Fähigkeiten geht." erklärte Jay. "Sean gehört zu den Anwärtern, Lea ist festes Mitglied im Rat Wie alle anderen, die ihr hier gerade seht."

"Was sind das für Dokumente?" erkundigte Paige sich, als sie den Blick über die Blaupausen schweifen ließ.

"Das sind die Baupläne von Halliwell Manor." meldete sich ein anderer Mann zu Wort. Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, und er war ziemlich gut gebaut.

"Das ist Lex, Vampir." erklärte Jay den beiden Schwestern.

"Sehr erfreut." nickte Lex ihnen zu.

"Wir suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, in das Haus und auf den Dachboden zu kommen. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns helfen?" erkundigte sic ein erstaunlich junges Mädchen. Sean legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, und als sie zu ihm hoch sah, schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Sam, Seans Schwester, aber eine Hexe." kam es von Lex. Prue und Paige beugten sich über die Blaupausen.

"Wies sind an manchen Zimmern Fragezeichen?" erkundigte Prue sich nach einer Weile.

"Wir wissen nicht, ob sie genutzt werden, und für was." erklärte Sam.

"Früher war das Phoebes Zimmer." sagte Paige und deutete auf einen Raum.

"Nachdem sie geheiratet hat, hast du mir ihr das Zimmer getauscht, deins war größer." klärte Lea sie auf.

"Oh." entfuhr es Paige.

"Er hat den Dachboden geteilt." fiel Prue auf.

"Leo und Piper, ja. Als Wyatt älter wurde, brauchte er ein eigenes Zimmer. Da oben ist auch noch ein Bad." kam es von Lex.

"Was hat er mit dem Keller angestellt?" erkundigte Prue sich.

"Altarschrein. Fehlen nur noch die Gebetsteppiche." knurrte ein anderer Mann. Über sein Gesicht zog sich eine große Narbe, und seine Arme sahen nicht besser aus.

"Clay, Dämon, ich hab Wyatt ausspioniert. Wie man sehen kann, ist er dahinter gekommen." fuhr er auf den fragenden Blick von Paige fort.

"Habt ihr noch jemanden da drinnen?" wollte Paige wissen.

"Nein. Clay hat nur sehr knapp überlebt, und wir haben zwei andere Mitglieder verloren, weil Wyatt ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen ist. Wir hielten es für zu gefährlich." erklärte Lea.

"Am liebsten würde ich das Portal auf dem Dachboden öffnen, aber das Erdgeschoss würde sicher auch gehen." wandte Prue sich wieder an die eigentliche Aufgabe.

"Auf dem Dachboden sind meist drei Dämonen, im Erdgeschoss herrscht ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, zwanzig sind es bestimmt." nickte Clay.

"Großartig." stöhnte Paige auf.

"Okay, wenn wir reingehen, versuchen wir, uns eine Stellung im Erdgeschoss zu sichern. Wenn das funktionier hat, öffnen wir das Portal. Wenn es zu viele sind, versuchen wir es mit dem Dachboden." schlug Sean vor.

"Einverstanden. Paige, du hast keine aktiven Kräfte mehr, oder?" erkundigte Jay sich, während die Versammlung sich langsam auflöste. Paige schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sam wird dir ein paar Sprüche beibringen, mit denen du dich auch so verteidigen kannst, Lex zeigt Prue, wie man im Nahkampf ohne Kräfte auskommt. Morgen tauscht ihr, Lea und Sean helfen Sam und Lex." wies Jay sie an und verschwand.

"Paige." kam es von Sean, der eine ausholende Handbewegung machte, damit Paige ihm und Sam folgte. Lex und Lea widmeten sich derweil Prue.

"Willst du lieber erst gegen mich antreten?" erkundigte Lea sich.

"Wieso?" wollte Prue wissen.

"Ich bin ein Vampir, ich kann ziemlich zuschlagen." kam es von Lex, der versuchte, sein grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Du bist sicher nur die Vorstufe von dem, was uns da drinnen erwartet, oder?" gab Prue zu bedenken.

"Wie du willst." nickte Lea und stellte sich an die Seite, während Lex und Prue sic langsam umkreisten.

"Willst du warten, bis mir die Puste ausgeht?" fragte Lex nach einer Weile provozierend. Weder er, noch Prue hatten bis jetzt den Versuch unternommen, den anderen anzugreifen.

"Ich erinnere dich daran, keine Kräfte." meldete sich Lea zu Wort. Prue verleierte kurz die Augen, dann trat sie zu, Lex genau in die Seite. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie gegen eine Betonmauer getreten, und sie fiel rückwärts auf den Boden, während Lex noch nicht einmal schwankte. Prue entfuhr ein kurzes Stöhnen. Der Sturz hatte wehgetan, weniger weil der Aufprall so stark war, sonder eher, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, und keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich abzufangen. Lex machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihr aufzuhelfen, und so stand Prue von allein wieder auf. Kaum stand sie, traf sie der Faustschlag von Lex auf der rechten Wange. Ihr Kopf flog nach links, und sie landete wieder auf dem Boden. Diesmal unterdrückte sie das Stöhnen und stand schneller wieder auf. Sie schaffte es sogar, ihre Deckung aufzubauen. Zumindest die für ihren Kopf. Lex zog ihr mit einem gezielten Tritt das Bein weg, und wieder verabschiedete Prue sich nach unten. Sie sprang fast sofort wieder auf. Der Typ machte sie wütend. Noch eine Tracht Prügel von ihm würde sie nicht einstecken. Als Lex ihr wieder einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpassen wollte, griff sie sich seine Hand, riss seinen Arm herum und stieß ihn in Richtung Lea. Die machte ungerührt einen Schritt zur Seite, und ließ Lex allein sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden. Worin er erstaunlich gut war. Kaum hatte er es wieder, fuhr er zu Prue herum, sprang nach oben und trat sie gegen die linke Schulter. Und wieder abwärts, diesmal mit dem Gesicht voran, da die Wucht des Trittes sie herumgestoßen hatte. Prue fing sich gerade noch mit den Handflächen ab, sonst hätten jetzt einige hübsche Schrammen ihr Gesicht geziert. Ihre Schulter pochte heftig, aber sie hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, dem Schmerz nachzugeben, und abzubrechen. Sollte der Typ sich an ihr doch die Zähne ausbeißen. Prue drückte sich wieder vom Boden nach oben und drehte sich zu Lex um. Der holte wieder aus, diesmal duckte Prue sich jedoch, und verpasste ihm einen gezielten Schlag in die Körpermitte, die ihm kurz den Atem nahm. Nicht, dass er ihn gebraucht hätte. Aber er war doch erstaunt. Die Hexe vor ihm hatte nicht nur starke magische Kräfte, sie wusste auch, wie sie sich ohne Magie verteidigen konnte. Und das zeigte sie ihm. Mit der flachen Hand schlug Prue ihm gegen das Kinn, und legte noch einen kräftigen Tritt gegen seinen Oberkörper nach. Und sie hatte es geschafft, Lex ging tatsächlich zu Boden. Aber mehr aus Erstaunen, als durch die Wucht des Schlages. Er stand mühelos wieder auf, Prue selbst versuchte, ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Verdammt, konnte er nicht einfach liegen bleiben? Aber nein, es schien dem Vampir ja geradezu zu gefallen, sie zu vermöbeln. Vielleicht war das auch das einzige, was er hier noch dufte. Andere zu beißen kam ja sicher nicht in Frage.

Kaum stand Lex wieder, spürte Prue, wie sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er hatte ihr wieder die Beine weggezogen. Und diesmal war der Aufprall härter, sie knallte mit dem Hinterkopf auf und kurz war alles schwarz, bis auf die schönen Sterne vor ihren Augen. Mühsam stand Prue wieder auf. Was sie sich hätte gleich sparen können, denn kaum hatte sie sich ihm zugewandt, sah sie nur noch Lex' Faust, und wieder befand sie sich auf dem Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, und sie hatte absolut keine Lust aufzustehen, nur mit der Aussicht, gleich wieder auf die Bretter geschickt zu werden. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hielt ihr Lex die Hand hin. Prue ergriff sie etwas zögerlich und wollte sich nach oben ziehen, doch sie spürte einen starken Zug und stand sofort. Wow, der hatte wirklich unheimliche Kraft.

"Schluss für dich." erklärte Lex. Nicht etwa autoritär, oder überlegen, sondern rein freundlich und fast mit so etwas wie Respekt in der Stimme.

"Setz dich." bat Lea sie. Prue wollte schon fragen, wohin sie sich denn setzten sollte, aber da tauchte ein Stuhl auf, mit wundervoll aussehenden Polstern und Nackenstütze, dem konnte Prue gar nicht widersprechen.

"Du hast dich sehr gut gehalten. Als ich Lex zum ersten Mal gegenüber stand, bin ich nach zwei Schlägen erledigt gewesen." nickte Lea ihr anerkennend zu. Prue versuchte ein müdes Lächeln und ließ sich in den Stuhl gleiten. Lea und Lex stellten sich wieder auf, und Prue machte sich schon darauf gefasst, das Lea gleich zu Boden gehen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Diesmal war es Lex, der den ersten Schlag versuchte, und zu Prues Erstaunen fing Lea ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ab. Was dann folgte, war eine ziemlich atemberaubende Kombination aus Schlägen, Tritten und Blocks, von Lea genauso wie von Lex. Als Lex dann endlich traf, flog Lea Kopf zwar zur Seite, doch sie verlor nicht das Gleichgewicht, sondern versetzte Lex einen heftigen Tritt, welcher ihn etwas auf Abstand schickte, sodass sie erst einmal ihr Gesicht betasten konnte. Das würde ein hübsches Veilchen werden.

"Das wirst du büßen." knurrte Lea leise, und wirklich, als Lex zum Angriff bließ, sprang sie nach oben, und anders als Lex bei Prue, verpasste sie ihm einen Tritt gegen den Unterkiefer, der den starken Vampir nach unten schickte. Und zum ersten Mal schien er wirklich so etwas wie Schmerz zu verspüren. Was nicht lange anhielt. Er drückte sich wieder nach oben, der Tritt von Lea schien ihn nicht minder wütender gemacht zu haben, als sie sein Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas tun konnte, griff Lea wieder an, und zwar in einem Tempo, das zwar für einen Vampir kein Problem gewesen wäre, aber sie schien Lex mit ihrer plötzlichen Willenstärke und ihrer Schnelligkeit zu überraschen, denn wieder traf sie gezielt, und wieder war es der Vampir, der auf die Bretter geschickt wurde.

"Reiz mich nicht, Lea." knurrte er, als er wieder aufstand, doch die schien sein Warnung zu ignorieren, denn sie griff wieder an. Diesmal schien Lex es jedoch zu albern zu werden, denn er packte kurzerhand ihre Fäuste und drückte zu, bis Lea das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog.

"Regel Nummer eins: Wut ist ein schlechter Ratgeber." sagte Lex und ließ ihre Hände los. Lea zögerte keine Sekunde und verpasste ihm einen deftigen tritt, allerdings nicht stark genug, sie stand zu nah. Als sie ihr Bein zurückziehen wollte, packte Lex ihren Knöchel, und was dann kam, verpasste Prue einen anständigen Schrecken. Er drehte sich mit Lea um seine eigene Achse, und ließ sie dann los. Lea flog kurz und schlitterte dann einige Meter über den Boden der Höhle, bis sie liegen blieb, mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Prue sprang erschrocken auf und wollte Lea zu Hilfe eilen, aber Lex hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Lass sie. Sie kocht vor Wut, sie würde nur auf dich losgehen. Sie muss sich erst beruhigen." sagte Lex sanft und sah zu dem staubbedeckten Bündel auf dem Boden hinüber. Er ließ Prues arm los und machte ein paar Schritte in leas Richtung, blieb jedoch stehen, als diese sich rührte, und langsam den Kopf hob. Sie stand etwas schwerfällig wieder auf, schien jedoch nicht bereit, Lex so einfach davonkommen zu lassen.

Beide näherten sich wieder, und als Lea zuschlagen wollte, packte Lex ihr Handgelenk, diesmal jedoch sanfter.

"Unentschieden." bot er ihr ruhig an. Lea versuchte vergeblich, sich aus seinem eisernen griff zu befreien, und gab schließlich auf. Sie entspannte ihre Hand und nickte stumm.

"Oh nein, sag es. Noch mal fall ich darauf nicht herein." grinste Lex, sah ihr aber zärtlich in die Augen.

"Unentschieden." kam es gepresst von Lea. Lex ließ sie los, und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und ging gemäßigten Schrittes davon.

"Was war das denn bitte?" wollte Prue wissen.

"Geh dich duschen, danach erzähl ich es dir." kam es tonlos von Lea.


	22. Kapitel 21

_Ich bin zurück. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um die Geschichte fortzusetzten, aber das RL ist mir immer wieder in die Quere gekommen.

* * *

__**Kapitel 21: Another Lesson**_

Prue hatte dankbar das kalte Wasser über ihren erhitzten Körper laufen lassen. Ihr tat alles weh, und sie wollte sich in ihrem Bett verkriechen, von Andy gehalten werden, und einfach nur noch schlafen, mit dem Gefühl von absoluter Sicherheit. Seufzend stellte sie das Wasser aus, trat aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab, und zog sich neue Sachen an, die Leah ihr gegeben hatte. Als sie in die Nebenhöhle, in der ihres und Paiges Bett standen, gelangte, saß Leah auf Paiges Bett und ließ die Beine baumeln. Sie hatte wie Prue ihre Wunden geleckt, geduscht und trug neue Sachen. Im Gegensatz zu Prue schien sie jedoch nicht sonderlich müde zu sein.

"Leg dich hin, bevor du mir noch umkippst." bat sie Prue, die nur zu bereitwillig in das Bett kroch.

"Ich bin mal gespannt, wie Paige sich morgen anstellt." sagte Leah mit einem schon fast gehässigen Grinsen. Prue wollte schon etwas sagen, aber da fuhr Leah fort.

"Sie wird nicht mit Lex trainieren, sondern nur mit mir." beruhigte sie Prue.

"Gott, ich fühle mich, als hätte mich ein Panzer überrollt." stöhnte Prue und versuchte, eine Position zu finden, in der ihre Schmerzen erträglich wurden.

"Ja, das kenn ich." lachte Lea.

"Du und Lex, dazu gibt es doch sicher eine Geschichte, oder?" erkundigte Prue sich. Leahs Lachen verstummt, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart.

"Wyatt hat meine Eltern getötet. Ich war erst vier. Lex hat mich gefunden, und zum Widerstand gebracht, wo man sich um mich gekümmert hat. Jay hat mir gezeigt, was ich mit meinen Kräften erreichen kann, und Lex, wie ich mich gegen jemanden behaupte." erzählte sie.

"Wie alt warst du, als er dich zum ersten Mal so zugerichtet hat?" fragte Prue interessiert.

"Sechzehn. Und da hat er nur eine Hand benutzt, die andere war auf seinen Rücken gefesselt. Seine Kraft ist Wahnsinn, du hast es ja gesehen." zuckte Lea mit den Schultern, wobei sie ihr Gesicht leicht verzog.

"Das Mädchen, Sam, wieso war sie bei der Versammlung mit dabei? Ich dachte, nur die Mitglieder des Rates waren anwesend?" wollte Prue wissen.

"Sam ist zwölf. Und bereits jetzt hat sie starke Kräfte, die sehr nahe an unsere heranreichen. Und das ist nur die geschätzte Hälfe des Potenzials, was in ihr steckt. Sean ist auch nicht ohne, mit ihm möchte ich als normale Hexe nicht aneinander geraten." gab Leah zu bedenken.

"Aber Sam ist noch ein Kind." entfuhr es Prue ungläubig.

"Sieh dich hier genau um, Prue. Der Großteil der Leute hier ist unter fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Die guten Leute sterben zu früh, Jay und Lex, Clay auch, das sind Ausnahmen, die haben aber meist bitter für ihr Überleben bezahlt. Jay hat seine Frau und seine Kinder verloren, Lex ist ein Vampir, und Clay ist für den Rest seines Lebens entstellt und muss mit wahnsinnigen Schmerzen leben. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist. Zu sterben, ohne alt geworden zu sein, oder alt zu werden, und alle Freunde um dich herum sterben zu sehen." sagte Lea düster. Prue sah sie sanft an.

"Du liebst ihn sehr, oder?" fragte sie leise. Leah sah sie kurz erstaunt an. Dann nickte sie.

"Ja. Ich... es ist komisch, ich dachte, Gefühle würden mich nur behindern, aber mit ihm zusammen zu sein gibt mir mehr Kraft als eine Woche Schlaf. Wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin, dann fehlt mir etwas."

"Was denkt Sam?"

"Als ihre Eltern starben, war sie keine zwei Jahre alt. Seitdem sind sie und Sean hier, das hier ist ihre Familie. Und sie betrachtet mich als ihre Freundin und zeitweise auch als ihre große Schwester. Obwohl ich glaube, dass es sie stört, wenn Sean mich vor ihren Augen küsst." sagte Lea mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sie sah kurz zum Eingang, dann kroch sie unter die Decke von Paige und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Weißt du, dass du und Paige hier seit, das ist komisch. Ich weiß, eigentlich müsste ich froh sein, sehr froh sogar. Eure Zukunft, meine Gegenwart, das alles ist einfach nur schrecklich. Und es wäre für uns alle ein Geschenk, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dies zu verhindern. Aber auf der anderen Seite frage ich mich, was dann mit uns passiert. Ob wir zu denen werden, die wir sind. Ob wir einander jemals kennen lernen." überlegte Lea laut.

"Ich hab mir diese Fragen auch gestellt. Aber der Ältestenrat gibt darauf keine Antworten." gab Prue zurück. Sie drehte sich, um Leah ansehen zu können, und ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entwich ihr. Lea wandte den Kopf und sah sie mitleidig an.

"Sam zeigt dir morgen, wie du dich selbst heilen kannst." munterte sie Prue auf.

"Danke, die Kräfte dafür hab ich. Ich bin einfach zu erschöpft, um sie einzusetzen." lächelte Prue müde.

"Schlaf dich aus. Genieß deine Ruhe, solange sie anhält. Du wirst früh genug nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können." sagte Leah. Prue sah sie kurz fragend an, dann schloss sie die Augen und war keine Minute später vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Eine Stunde später kam Paige wieder, und Leah zog sich zurück, um den beiden Schwestern ihre Privatsphäre und die dringend benötigte Ruhe zu verschaffen.


	23. Kapitel 22

_**Kapitel 22: Lex**_

Paige und Prue wurden auch an diesem Tag geweckt, aber heute von Sean. Der brachte beiden ihr Frühstück und erklärte ihnen dann, wo sie sich mit ihrem jeweiligen Lehrer treffen würden. Prue und Paige zogen sich um und suchten dann die von Sean beschriebenen Orte auf.

Für Prue war es anfangs ungewohnt, sich von einem Kind sagen zu lassen, was sie zu tun hatte, aber sie merkte schnell, wie reif Sam für ihr Alter war, und wie stark ihre Kräfte waren. Doch das Mädchen hatte sie dennoch voll unter Kontrolle. Sie ließ Prue einige einfache Sprüche ausprobieren, und ging dann zu den nonverbalen Zaubern über. Sean stand größtenteils stumm daneben. Er schien manchmal selbst einen Spruch auszuprobieren, ohne das es ein für Prue sichtbares Ergebnis gab. Irgendwann, mitten in Prues Versuch, eine Rose ohne Worte heraufzubeschwören, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder. Kurze Zeit später ertönte wieder diese Stimme, diesmal etwas deutlicher. Aber Prue konnte immer noch nicht sagen, was derjenige sagte. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, und diesmal entging es Sam nicht mehr.

"Bist du müde?" fragte das Mädchen sie. Prue hatte am liebsten laut losgelacht. Ein kleines Mädchen machte sich Sorgen, sie überfordert zu haben!

"Nein, mir geht es gut. Wirklich." beteuerte Prue.

"Wenn du erschöpft bist hat es keinen Sinn, etwas zu erzwingen. Wir können morgen weitermachen." erklärte Sam.

"Ich bin nicht erschöpft." kam es von Prue, vielleicht etwas härter, als sie es hatte sagen wollen. Sam sah sie prüfend an, dann wandte sie sich an ihrem Bruder. Die beiden schienen ohne Worte zu kommunizieren.

"Gut, machen wir weiter." entschied Sam. Prue nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und hielt eine Rose in der Hand. Gut, eine ziemlich deformierte Rose, aber es war ein Anfang. Sie hätte sie vor Schreck fast wieder fallen lassen, als die Stimme sich wieder meldete. Diesmal verstand sie das Gesagte.

"Prue, wenn du mich hören kannst, dann nick bitte." flüsterte Seans Stimme. Prue fuhr mit dem Kopf zu ihm herum. Sean zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

"Ist okay, konzentrier dich wieder auf Sam." bat er sie, ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen. Prue tat, was er verlangte.

Paige ging es in der Zwischenzeit nicht so gut. Lex hatte heute die Rolle eines Beobachters eingenommen, und Leah trainierte Paige. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Sie hatte Paige anfangs einige Tritte gezeigt, die diese jetzt an Leah anwenden sollte. Was für Paige schon schwer genug war. Sie hatte nie gespürt, dass sich der Anteil des Wächters des Lichtes in ihr regte, aber diesmal tat er es. So sehr sie auch wollte, sie konnte Leah einfach nicht richtig schlagen. Die hatte nach einer Stunde die Geduld verloren und hatte Paige ohne große Anstrengung gezeigt, wie es ihr gehen würde, wenn sie bei einem Dämon ihre Deckung nach unten nehmen würde. Paige rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und starrte Leah wütend an.

"Was sollte das?" wollte sie sauer wissen.

"Das war der Vorgeschmack auf das, was dich bald erwartet. Glaubst du, ein Dämon ist so geduldig wie ich und wartet eine Stunde, bis du dich einmal dazu durchringst, ihm eine zu verpassen?" fauchte Leah sie an.

"Leah..." kam es ruhig von Lex.

"Was denn? Ich kann mir was besseres vorstellen, als die ganze Zeit mit ihr herumzustehen." knurrte sie ihn an.

"Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich nicht deinen Anforderungen genüge. Aber ich dachte, darum geht es hier. Das du mir Dinge beibringst, und mich nicht dafür kritisierst, sie nicht zu können." hielt Paige ihr vor.

"Du versuchst es ja noch nicht einmal!" rief Leah entnervt aus und warf die Arme in die Luft.

"Das tue ich sehr wohl!" giftete Paige zurück.

"Paige, deine Kräfte allein werden dir nicht helfen. Also beweg gefälligst deinen Arsch ein bisschen." kam es von Leah.

"Muss ich mir das gefallen lassen?!" fragte die sauer an Lex gewandt.

"So ungern ich das sage, Leah hat recht, Paige." stimmte der Leah zu. Paige klappte die Kinnlade nach unten.

"Sieh mal, deine Kräfte sind allein nicht sonderlich gefährlich. Prue ist ein anderes Thema, die kann sich ganz gut verteidigen, aber sogar sie nimmt diese Gelegenheit dankbar an. Ich weiß, du bist zum Teil die Tochter eines Wächters des Lichtes, und dir widerstrebt es, Gewalt einzusetzen. Aber du solltest deine Denkweise gründlich überarbeiten. Sonst bist du die erste, die bei unserem Einbruch stirbt." erklärte Lex ihr sachlich.

"Spinnt ihr hier alle?" entfuhr es Paige.

"Paige, du bist hier allein. Die Macht der drei existiert hier nicht mehr. Du hast keine aktiven Kräfte, du kannst die ja noch nicht einmal wegbeamen, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist. Wie willst du mit den paar Sprüchen, die du noch kannst, einen Dämon besiegen, der so weit in der Zukunft existiert? Wenn du mir darauf eine Antwort geben kannst, die mich zufrieden stellt, dann bitte, dann brauchst du an diesem Unterricht nicht mehr teilzunehmen. Aber solange du mich ansiehst, wie eine Kuh wenn es blitzt, schlage ich vor, du findest dich damit ab, jemandem eine zu verpassen und fängst gleich mit mir an." hielt Leah ihr vor. Paige rührte sich nicht, sie starrte Leah und Lex nur unverwandt an.

"Ich würde sagen, für heute ist Schluss. Du kannst gehen, Paige." forderte Lex sie auf, und Paige zog wortlos von dannen. Leah ließ sich rückwärts fallen, und landete in einem Sessel, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte Lex sich bei ihr.

"Sie hat ja noch nicht einmal den Ansatz eines Selbsterhaltungstriebes. Sie wird nicht wütend, wenn man sie schlägt, sie starrt einen nur an. Will sie den Dämonen im Haus einen Vortrag über gewaltfreie Konfliktlösungen halten?" schüttelte Leah den Kopf.

"Vielleicht schlafen die ja dann vor Langweile ein." grinste Lex.

"Ja, um ihretwillen hoffe ich es." stimmte Leah mit ein. "Nein, mal im Ernst. Ich glaube kaum, das sie eine große Hilfe ist." fügte sie dann ernster hinzu.

"Vor nicht allzu langer ´Zeit hätte das auch auf dich zugetroffen."

"Damals war ich ein Teenager. Paige ist wie alt? Fast dreißig? Mein Gott, sie muss doch den Ernst der Lange begreifen." stöhnte Leah hilflos.

"Vielleicht verschließt sie ja die Augen davor. Ich meine, es muss ein ganz schöner Schock sein, zu erfahren, dass der Neffe in der Zukunft ein Tyrann ist, und er sie und ihre Schwestern eiskalt getötet hat." gab Lex zu bedenken.

"Vielleicht, ja. Entschuldige, willst du dich setzen?" erkundigte Leah sich plötzlich. Lex schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, und neben ihm tauchte noch ein Sessel auf.

"Danke. Zurück zu unserem Problemkind. Denkst du, Prue könnte sie beeinflussen?" fragte er Leah, während er sich setzte.

"Glaube ich nicht. Paige scheint sauer auf sie zu sein, wenn wir es von diese Seite aus versuchen, blockt sie nur noch mehr ab." schüttelte Leah den Kopf.

"Hey, schon fertig?" erkundigte Sean sich, der mit Prue zu ihnen gelaufen kam.

"Wie's aussieht ja." nickte Leah nur.

"Wo ist Paige?" wollte Prue wissen.

"Keine Ahnung. Lass sie am besten in Frieden." antwortete Lea und ließ zwei weitere Sessel erscheinen. Sean setzte sich und lud Prue mit einer Handbewegung ein, dasselbe zu tun. Die blieb jedoch stehen und verschränkte die Arme.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie in einem Ton, der ganz klar zeigte, dass sie stocksauer war

"Sie hatte keinen guten Start." meldete Lex sich zu Wort.

"Und wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?" hakte Prue entnervt nach.

"Deine kleine Schwester ist eine Befürworterin des Pazifismus, Prue. Sie hat mich nicht ein Mal richtig geschlagen, und selbst als ich ihr eine verpasst habe, hat sie es nicht für nötig erachtet, sich zu verteidigen." kam es von Leah. Prue entfuhr ein Stöhnen und sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

"Wundervoll." war alles, was ihr einfiel.

"Wo ist Sam?" erkundigte Leah sich und lehnte den Kopf an Sean Schulter.

"Bei Jay." gab der zurück und fuhr seiner Freundin sanft über die Haare. Leah schloss müde die Augen.

"Prue hört es übrigens, wenn du stumm mit ihr sprichst." erwähnte er dann beiläufig. Sofort war Leah wieder hellwach, setzte sich auf und sah Prue erstaunt an.

"Ist das wahr?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Ich kann Sean verstehen, ja. Was ist daran so toll?" wollte die verwirrt wissen.

"Das ist unsere Art, im Kampf miteinander zu reden. Ich hab es gestern bei Paige ausprobiert, aber ich komm bei ihr nicht über das Stadium hinweg, in dem sie nur ein heiseres Flüstern hört. Und wie du anfangs tut sie es als Hirngespinst ab." klärte Sean sie auf.

"Könnt ihr das etwa alle?" entfuhr es Prue.

"Nicht ganz, aber so ziemlich. Nur die ohne jede Art von magischen Kräften schaffen es nicht." nickte Leah. Prue sah Lex fragend an.

"Ich gelte zu den magischen Wesen, Prue. Ich kann es, ja, aber ich tue es ungern." antwortete der auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Prue nach.

"Ich kann es nicht vollständig kontrollieren. Meistens verpasse ich den Leuten, mit denen ich so rede ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Wenn ich das öfter mache, ist es mir auch schon passiert, dass ich die Gedanken von anderen gehört habe. Und das ist keine schöne Sache, wenn du die letzten Gedanken einer Person hörst, die du gerade aussaugst." erklärte Lex locker. Prue sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Dich darf ich nicht beißen, keine Angst. Sowieso jeder, der im Widerstand ist, steht unter 'Artenschutz'. Kennst du diesen Hochfrequenzton, den Hunde hören können?" erkundigte Lex sich bei Prue. Die nickte.

"Ich bin mit einem Bann belegt. Vampire haben ausgezeichnetes Gehör, und wenn ich versuche, jemanden aus dem Widerstand zu beißen, ertönt dieser Ton. Glaub mir, kein Blut der Welt bringt mich dazu, das nochmal zu tun." fuhr Lx fort.

"Nochmal?" wollte Prue verängstigt wissen.

"Da war mal so ein Möchtegerndamön, der ging mir auf den Keks. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nur erschrecken. Aber da macht der Bann anscheinend keinen Unterschied." zuckte Lex mit den Schultern.

"Wir sollten mit Jay reden. Vielleicht kann er dich davon befreien." kam es von Sean.

"Damit halst er sich viel Ärger auf, Sean. Lass gut sen. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch nichts tun würde, selbst wenn ich könnte. Aber manche brauchen eben diese Sicherheit." zuckte Lex mit den Schultern und schielte zu Prue.

"Das ist nicht fair. Du bist schon so lange hier, und du hast nie jemandem was getan." beharrte Sean.

"Ich glaube, das interessiert hier niemanden. Außerdem, wer sagt, dass das nicht nur daran liegt, das ich es nicht kann?" gab Lex zu bedenken.

"Komm, das ist Blödsinn. Und das weißt du. Dafür bedeuten dir die Leute hier zu viel." meldete Leah sich zu Wort.

"Leah, du vergisst etwas. Vampire haben keine Seelen. Ich empfinde euch gegenüber nicht das Geringste." erinnerte Lex sie etwas unsanft.

"Keiner hat gesagt, es wäre für einen Vampir unmöglich eine Seele zu habe. Und du hast eine, Lex." rief die, sprang auf und rannte davon. Prue sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

"Sie betrachtet mich als eine Art Ziehvater. Sie erträgt den Gedanken nicht, das ich keine Seele habe." erklärte Lex ihr geduldig.

"Wenn du keine Seele hast, wieso bist du dann nicht fähig, die Leute hier umzubringen?" hakte die nach. Sie glaubte Lea, Lex zeigte jedes Anzeichen dafür, das er Emotionen besaß, und sogar Liebe empfinden konnte.

"Meine Moral verbietet es mir. Ich bin ein Vampir, und als solcher bin ich meiner Königin treu ergeben. Ich bin schon so lange hier, mittlerweile ist Jay zu meinem 'König' geworden." kam es von Lex.

"Du solltest Leah nicht mehr so vor den Kopf stoßen. Du kennst sie, und wie empfindlich sie auf dieses Thema reagiert." schüttelte Sean den Kopf.

"Sean, sie muss langsam erwachsen werden. Sie jagt Wyatt immer noch wegen ihren persönlichen Rachgelüsten. Ihre Eltern sind tot, daran kann sie nichts mehr ändern. Ihr solltet euch auf eure Zukunft konzentrieren, nicht auf die Vergangenheit." erklärte Lex ruhig.

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" erkundigte Prue sich. Lex nickte aufmunternd.

"Wie lange bist du schon ein Vampir?" fragte Prue und sah Lex in die Augen.

"Schon sehr lange. Seit 1689, um genau zu sein." antwortete der und auf sein Gesicht schlich sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln.

"Wie kann man damit fertig werden? Zu sehen, wie alle um einen herum sterben, aber an einem selbst geht die Zeit fast spurlos vorbei?" fragte Prue eher sich selbst.

"Es ist schwer. Aber nur anfangs. Du vermeidest irgendwann den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, besonders weil du dir nie sicher sein kannst, dass du nicht im nächsten Augenblick über sie herfällst. Was schlimmer ist als das, ist die Nahrungsumstellung. Du bist als junger Vampir auf leichte Beute angewiesen, die Wandlung schwächt dich, und du musst dir Opfer suchen, die sich nicht wehren können, zumindest nicht zu stark, damit du die Oberhand behältst. Ich hab häufiger Kinder getötet, die waren noch jünger als Sam. Ab einem gewissen Alter tut man das nicht mehr, man sucht zum Teil die Herausforderung, zum anderen verabscheut man sich selbst dafür, jemanden zu töten, der so wehrlos ist. Und hier ist es mir sowieso verboten, ein Kind auch nur anzufassen, ihm die Hand um den Hals zu legen würde es theoretisch rechtfertigen, mich zu vernichten." beantwortete Lex ihre Frage.

"Wieso werden die Vampire immer unterdrückt?"

"Die Unterwelt sieht an uns nichts Mystisches, anders als die Menschen es tun. Für euch ist ewiges Leben ein Geschenk, ihr sucht es geradezu. Mir sind schon häufiger jemand begegnet, der mich angefleht hat, ihn zu einem Vampir zu machen.

Aber in der Unterwelt gehören wir zur untersten Schicht. Wir sind Aasfresser, zumindest denken es viele Dämonen. Und so Unrecht haben sie damit auch nicht. Wir sind immer auf Menschen angewiesen, wir brauchen ihr Blut, damit wir leben können. Anders als viele Dämonen werden wir nie wirklich frei und unabhängig sein."

"Hast du sie zu Vampiren gemacht?" wollte Prue leise wissen.

"Ich gebe jedem drei Versuche. Er kommt ein Mal, ich sage er soll sich verziehen. Er kommt ein zweites Mal, und ich befehle ihm, zu gehen, und warne ihn, dass er beim dritten Mal nicht so einfach davonkommt. Dazu gibt es noch einen gründlichen rechten Haken. Das schreckt die meisten ab. Wer allerdings ein drittes Mal kommt, den beiße ich und lasse ihm anschließend die Wahl: Tod oder Unsterblichkeit. Wer sich für den Tod entscheidet, stirbt. Der, der Unsterblichkeit wählt, besiegelt sein Schicksal. Ich mache ihn zum Vampir, aber er ist sofort auf sich allein angewiesen." antwortete Lex ohne jede Gefühlsregung.

"Das kannst du denen nicht antun!" rief Prue laut und schockiert aus. "Sie sind wehrlos, du kannst sie nicht einfach zurücklassen!"

"Doch, Prue. Sie haben sich dafür entschieden, ich bin nicht ihr Kindermädchen, und auch nicht für ihr Handeln verantwortlich."

"Sie wissen nicht, was sie tun." schüttelte Prue den Kopf.

"Das mag stimmen. Aber was glaubst du was passiert, wenn ich die ausbilden würde? Sie würden San Francisco und die ganze Welt unsicher machen. Aber wenn sie so, ohne Ausbildung über eine Hexe stolpern, sind sie tot. Oder sie haben Glück und es dauert, bis sie von euch oder einen Dämon treffen, und sie eignen sich ein paar Tricks an. Prue, mir hat auch niemand geholfen. Und ich bin sehr gut damit gefahren."


	24. Kapitel 23

_**Kapitel 23: Dancing With Hope**_

Während Prue und Paige in der Zukunft versuchten, sich auf die Konfrontation mit Wyatt vorzubereiten, versanken Piper und Phoebe in tiefster Trauer. Andy hatte es nicht geschafft, ruhig zu bleiben, als er auch einen Tag nach ihrem Verschwinden Prue immer noch nicht spüren konnte. Er hatte sich an Leo gewandt, und ihm die Situation geschildert. Was beide zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt hatten, war, wie Piper und Phoebe den Raum betreten hatten. Pipers Zusammenbruch nach dem Tod von Prue war ein Spaziergang gewesen, im Vergleich zu dem Zustand, in dem sie sich jetzt befand. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Bett verkrochen und weinte pausenlos. Noch nicht einmal Leo gelang es, sie für eine Sekunde aufzumuntern. Diesmal saß der Schmerz zu tief. Diesmal hatte sie nicht nur eine Schwester verloren, sondern gleich zwei. Phoebe versuchte, sich so gut es ging zusammen zu reißen, was ihr jedoch nicht recht gelingen wollte. Genauso wenig wie Andy. Der schlich mit hängendem Kopf durch das Haus und stand stundenlang auf dem Dachboden und starrte auf die Stelle, an der das Portal erschienen war, als würde Prue jeden Augenblick wieder auftauchen.

Phoebe kam leise auf den Dachboden und sah Andy traurig an. Bis jetzt hatte er weder vor ihr, noch vor Piper oder Leo geweint. Aber sie konnte seine dunklen Augenringe sehen, und seine Augen waren ständig gerötet.

"Hey." meldete Phoebe sich leise zu Wort. Andy, der mit verschränkten Armen dagestanden hatte, drehte sich halb um und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was ihm kläglich misslang.

"Hey." gab er mit rauer Stimme zurück und wandte sich wieder um, um in die Luft zu starren. Phoebe trat neben ihn und hielt ihm eine Tasse hin, aus der es dampfte. Andy sah sie verwirrt an.

"Salbeitee." zuckte Phoebe nur mit den Schultern. Andy nahm wortlos die Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Beide standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander.

"Wie geht es Piper?" erkundigte Andy sich leise und nippte an dem Tee.

"Keine Ahnung. Leo ist bei ihr. Sie isst nicht, sie steht nicht auf, sie redet nicht. Die ganze Zeit weint sie." hauchte Phoebe.

"Sie trauert." nickte Andy nur.

"Nimm mir das bitte nicht übel, aber..." begann Phoebe, brach aber ab, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Irgendwie muss es doch weitergehen, oder?" schluchzte sie hilflos. Andy stellte kurzerhand seine Tasse weg und zog Phoebe in seine Arme.

"Ist ja gut, ist okay." flüsterte er sanft. Phoebe gab sich keine Mühe mehr, ihre Trauer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie brach endgültig zusammen.

"Gott, sie fehlen mir so!" schluchzte sie hemmungslos und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Andys starker Schulter. "Das ist nicht fair. Es ist einfach nicht fair! Wieso denn die beiden? Wieso?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Phoebe. Ich wünschte ich würde die Antwort darauf kennen." erwiderte Andy mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. Phoebe spürte, wie sein Oberkörper bebte und sah zu ihm nach oben. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Das war nicht der Andy, den sie kannte, der starke Polizist und der Wächter des Lichtes ihrer Schwester. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst. Aber wunderte sie das? Seine ganze Welt lag in Trümmern, der einzige Mensch, den er geliebt hatte, für den er gestorben war, war tot. Prue und Paige waren tot. Phoebe spürte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen, und sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. So standen sie und Andy einfach nur da, klammerten sich an den anderen und weinten. Nach und nach wurden die Tränen weniger, und beide lösten sich etwas verlegen voneinander.

"Weißt du, ich kann nicht verstehen, was dieser Kerl von Piper wollte. Wieso ist er hier aufgetaucht? Und was wollte er mit ihrem Kind?" suchte Phoebe nach einen anderen Thema. So anders war es zwar nicht, aber es lenkte zumindest für einen Augenblick Andys Gedanken auf eine andere Person als Prue.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Bis jetzt dachte ich, keiner der Dämonen wusste, dass Piper schwanger ist." kam es ratlos von Andy.

"Das stimmt auch, wir haben mit keinem Dämon gekämpft, der es überlebt hat. Keiner von denen kann wissen, das sie schwanger ist." schüttelte Phoebe den Kopf. Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn. Es sei denn...

"Und wenn der Typ nun aus der Zukunft kam?" schlug sie aufgeregt vor. "Das würde seine starken Kräfte erklären. Und die Tatsache, dass er nicht über die Anwesenheit von uns überrascht war."

"Wenn er aus der Zukunft ist, dann hätte er sich zumindest über Prue und mich gewun-" begann Andy, brach aber plötzlich ab. Konnte das möglich sein? Es wäre eine Erklärung, wieso er Prue nicht mehr spüren konnte, nichts von ihrem Tod gespürt hatte. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Andy?" fragte Phoebe etwas ängstlich. Er machte ihr Angst, zuerst brach er in Tränen aus, und jetzt schlug er sich auch noch selbst.

"Natürlich! Wieso bin ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen?!" murmelte er und ging die Treppe nach unten, direkt auf Pipers Zimmer zu.

"Andy! Andy, was ist denn los?" wollte Phoebe wissen und rannte ihm hinterher.

"Das war ein Zeitportal." warf er ihr kurz hin, dann riss er Pipers Zimmertür auf. Leo saß neben Piper auf dem Bett und versuchte sie zu trösten, während Piper leise schluchzte. Als Andy hereinstürmte, und Phoebe ihm hinterher gerannt kam, sah Leo unwillig auf.

"Könnt ihr nicht etwas leiser sein?" zischte er vorwurfvoll und wandte seinen Blick wieder an Piper.

"Prue und Paige leben." verkündete Andy nur. Vier Worte. Leo hatte bestimmt schon tausend Dinge gesagt, um Piper zu beruhigen, und nie hatte sie darauf reagiert. Doch diese vier Worte schienen zu ihr durchzudringen. Sie hörte schlagartig mit Weinen auf und wandte den Kopf zu Andy.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie leise.

"Sie leben. Piper, die beiden sind am Leben!" rief Andy aus. Piper sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich ihm vollkommen erleichtert in die Arme. Andy hielt sie fest und drehte sich ausgelassen um seine eigene Achse. Prue und Paige waren am Leben!

Andy stellte Piper wieder ab, die sich freudestrahlend an Leo wandte, doch dessen harter Blick lies ihre gerade aufgeblühte Hoffnung wieder in sich zusammen stürzen.

"Sagst du uns auch, wie du auf diese verrückte Idee kommst?" wollte er tonlos wissen. Er würde Andy am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Sah er denn nicht, wie labil Pipers Zustand war? Sollte ihre Hoffnung enttäuscht werden, sie würde daran kaputt gehen.

"Der Hexer, seine ungeheure Macht, sein Wissen, wer von uns sich beamen kann, und das Wissen, das Piper schwanger ist... dafür gibt es nur eine Erklärung. Er kam aus der Zukunft! Er hat kein gewöhnliches Portal geöffnet, sondern ein Zeitportal, das ihn und Piper in seine Zeit zurückgebracht hätte. Prue und Paige sind in das Portal gesogen wurden, die beiden leben, nur in einer anderen Zeit!" erklärte Andy aufgeregt und fast atemlos. Piper und Phoebe sahen Leo mit großen Augen an. Was Andy da sagte, ergab Sinn. Aber stimmte es auch?

"Du bist dir deiner Sache sehr sicher, oder?" fragte Leo schließlich. Er hatte sich die Sache mehrmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Das würde auch erklären, wieso ich Prue nicht mehr spüre, wieso ich gar nichts mehr von ihr mitbekomme." nickte Andy eifrig.

"Leo? Was denkst du?" wollte Piper mit zitternder Stimme wissen. Leo sah Andy durchdringend an. Dann wandte er den Blick zu Piper und nickte fast unmerklich.

"Ich gebe Andy Recht. Das war ein Zeitportal. Die beiden sind noch am Leben." erklärte er. Piper warf sich glücklich in seine Arme, und Andy klopfte Phoebe auf den Rücken, die ihm vor Freude an den Hals gesprungen war.


	25. Kapitel 24

_**Kapitel 24: Time Is Running Out**_

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Phoebe, Piper, Leo und Andy suchten ständig nach neuen Wegen, die beiden Schwestern wieder zurückzuholen, während die sich auf die Konfrontation mit Wyatt vorbereiteten. Was eindeutig viel schwieriger war, als beide gedacht hatten. Prue bezog jedne Tag ordentlich Prügel, während Paige bei Sam einfach nicht weiter kam. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, die einfachsten Sprüche wollten ihr nicht gelingen. Gerade lief wieder eine der Trainingsrunden von Prue und Leah, diesmal war Lex so gnädig und sah zu. Er hatte Prue am Vortag schon übel genug zugerichtet, sodass Hunter und Prey sie heilen mussten. Diesmal sollte sie auch etwas von der Lektion erleben.

Leah Taktik war fast immer die gleiche. Sie wartete und umkreiste Prue, bis die den ersten Schlag versuchte, und sofort verpasste Leah ihr einen Schlag oder Tritt in die ungeschütze Seite. Diesmal hatte sie damit nicht mehr viel Erfolg, Prue blockte ihren Tritt ab und schickte Leah nach unten. Die schüttelte kurz den Kopf vor Überraschung und stand wieder auf, ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

"Du lernst dazu." konnte sie sich ihren Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Und du lässt nach." schoss Prue zurück. Normalerweise hätte das Leah genug gereizt, um sie angreifen zu lassen, aber sie schien sich heute besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Woran auch immer das lag.

"Worauf wartest du?" fragte sie Prue nur locker.

"Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir."

"Ladies, das ist kein Kaffeekränzchen." meldete Lex sich zu Wort. Leah verleierte kurz die Augen und verpasste dann Prue einen gezielten Schlag auf ihr Kinn. Prue fiel und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken. Ihr blieb kurz der Atem weg, dann entfuhr ihr ein leises Stöhnen.

"Komm, steh auf. Daran wirst du nicht sterben." forderte Leah sie gelangweilt auf. Prue sprang auf und vergaß alle Vorsicht. Diese Frau brachte sie zum Wahnsinn mit ihren Kommentaren. Sie ging ohne zu überlegen auf Leah los. Was folgte, war ein Schlagabtausch in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Und erstaunlicher Weise teilte Prue mehr aus, als sie einsteckte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Leah verlagerte sich von Abblocken ganz auf Gegenangriff, wohl wissend, das Prue so schnell nichts stoppen würde. Paige, Sam und Sean waren mit ihrer Stunde fertig und kamen zu ihnen herüber. Sean klappte die Kinnlade nach unten, als er sah, wie hart Leah einstecken musste. Er wollte schon eingreifen, aber sowohl Sam als auch Lex hielten ihn davon ab. Es hätte sowieso nichts mehr genützt. Prue platzierte einen heftigen Tritt und ließ Leah eine nette Strecke über den Boden schlittern, bis sie liegen blieb. Aber nicht lange. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf, und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.

"Wage es dir, das nochmal mit mir zu machen." drohte Leah ihr wütend und wischte sich das Blut von ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe.

"Was willst du dann tun?" fragte Prue. Genau wie Leah war sie atemlos, aber nicht im Geringsten unaufmerksam. Leah bewegte kurz die Lippen, und schon segelte Prue durch die Luft und krachte gegen die Wand der Höhle. So war das aber nicht abgemacht gewesen.

"Prue!" Der erschrockene Ausruf kam von Paige. Lex hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht zu ihrer Schwester rennen konnte. Prue stand etwas schwerfällig wieder auf. Das hatte weh getan, verdammt weh sogar. Aber dafür würde diese kleine Hexe schon noch büßen. Prue konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre Wut und in ihrer Hand bildete sich ein Energieball von nicht geringen Ausmaßen. Ohne zu überlegen schleuderte sie ihn auf Leah. Doch anstatt sein Ziel zu erreichen, explodierte er auf halbem Weg. Prue und Leah sahen sich erstaunt an.

"Jetzt ist Schluss." Jay trat zu den beiden Hexen und sah abwechselnd von einer zur anderen.

"Ihr anderen, verschwindet." wies er sie wütend an. Sie zögerten zwar kurz, verschwanden dann aber doch.

"Und ihr, hinsetzen." bellte Jay sie an. Prue und Leah setzten sich, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, nebeneinander auf den Boden. Keiner von beiden fiel es ein, jetzt noch Magie anzuwenden, um sich eine Sitzgelegenheit zu besorgen.

"Wie bescheuert seid ihr eigentlich?" wollte Jay leise wissen.

"Nein, ich will keine Antwort darauf. Ihr solltet es besser wissen, vor allem du, Leah. Du benimmst dich... mir fehlen die Worte dafür. Was ist los mit dir? Von einer Sekunde zur anderen rastest du vollkommen aus. Bekomm dich ganz schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, haben wir uns da verstanden?" fragte Jay wütend. Leah nickte beschämt.

"Und nun zu dir. Du bist älter als Leah, und ich dachte, du wärst aus dem Alter für solche Kindereien heraus. Ja, ich weiß, Leah hat mit der Magie angefangen. Aber du hast daraus ein tödliches Duell gemacht. Sie hätte draufgehen können, ist dir das eigentlich klar?" fauchte Jay Prue an.

"Mein Gott, wacht auf! Wyatt kommt uns mit jedem Tag näher, er hat eine Gruppe Vampire nicht weit von hier überfallen und vernichtet. Die nächsten sind wir!" rief Jay aufgebracht aus. Prue und Leah sahen ihn geschockt und schuldbewusst zugleich an.

"Ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Ruht euch aus. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und ihr werdet den Kampf eures Lebens kämpfen." sagte Jay leise und ging davon.


End file.
